Freedom to the Free
by Dreolin
Summary: To protect River, Kaylee, Wash and himself after they are abducted and sold into slavery, Simon is forced to make some difficult choices while hoping for rescue. Will he be able to keep them safe? And at what cost?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Neither "Firefly" nor any of its characters belong to me, unfortunately. As everyone knows the honors go to Joss Whedon.

A/N: This story can be seen either as taking place pre-BDM, or as going AU after the final episode. However, if I write the sequel that I hope to, then it will be considered AU. Any mistakes in Chinese translation are mine alone. I would like to hugely thank the wonderful and patient Annuette for being the best beta one could hope for!

"And that my friends, is the end of your flight. Please be sure to tip your pilot on your way out." Wash's voice carried over the speakers as he set Serenity safely down. Mal spared himself a small smile as he came down the stairs with Zoe, and headed for the mule. "I think your husband needs a little time out of the pilot's chair."

"That's what I keep telling him Captain, but he insists that he would rather stay on board this round. Says he has some sleep to catch up on." Zoe said, matching her steps to Mal's.

"Now, Zoe, I wonder what might have been keeping him up nights?"

Zoe gave a knowing smile. "I'll never tell."

"Who else we got coming into town with us?" Mal asked as they reached the mule.

"Well, Inara already took her shuttle to meet the client she's got lined up so aside from Jayne, I think only the Shepherd. Speaking of..." Zoe looked up as Jayne and Book made their way down to where she and the Captain were standing, Jayne's voice carrying across the open space loudly.

"Now see, what I don't get is what use you get out of just wandering the streets. I mean it's not like you're looking for a girl or a drink or nothin', so what's the point?"

"The point is," Book replied, "learning. Learning about the people. Seeing what they do, how they live."

"Well, Shepherd," Mal said as the two joined them, "hopefully we'll get to see how they're parted from their money. This job looks promisin' and easy, and it ain't often either of those things come our way, much less in the same job. So, I would like to get going to our rendezvous before something happens and our contact changes his mind."

Kaylee watched Simon from the infirmary door. He had his back to her, looking at a drug vial in his hand. She bit down on her lower lip, hesitating, then made up her mind.

"Hey, Simon, you decide not to go into town?"

Simon turned at Kaylee's voice, smiling without realizing it. "Hey, Kaylee. River's last...episode left her a little tired and not really social, so I thought it was best if we stayed with Serenity this time around."

Kaylee closed the gap between them and leaned back against the exam table saying, "Yeah, I don't really feel all that social myself. Thought I'd just...hang around. You need any help?" She pointed at the vial in his hand. Simon looked down at the vial as if just remembering it was there.

"Oh, um, no. No, thanks. I was just doing a quick inventory while things are quiet."

"Well, if you aren't too busy, how do you feel about a game of tall card?"

"I don't know, Kaylee." Simon hesitated, "I mean I still need to finish this," he said, looking around, "and I need to check in on River..."

"Oh, come on," Kaylee took the vial from him and sat it on the table; then walking backwards took his hand in hers and pulled him toward the door, "just one game. River can play too."

Simon grinned at that. "You must have forgotten what happened the last time she played."

"I don't know. I kinda liked it when she took Jayne's cards, told him that birds should be able to fly, and threw them over the railing." Kaylee grinned back, and finished dragging him out the door.

On a dusty dirt hillock overlooking Serenity, a group of ragged men and women lay on their stomachs watching the ship. They watched as Mal and the others left the ship, riding toward town. They watched as sometime later, Wash reopened the cargo doors and sat down looking out toward the direction the others had gone across the barren, scrub-covered land. They watched as he leaned back resting on his elbows. They watched, his body language told them he was relaxed. Then quickly and quietly they moved down the hillock, coming up behind Serenity, and then around, splitting half on one side, and half on the other, coming around to meet at the front. They had Wash before he even knew they were there.

One of the men clamped a hand tight over Wash's mouth and pulled him, struggling, away from the ship. Another man motioned the others on. They found Simon, Kaylee, and River in the common area.

River saw them first. Leaping to her feet, she ran toward the ones coming up behind her brother, but the ones coming from behind Kaylee had recognized the threat in River, and two of them fired stun guns directly at her. Without slowing, River managed to turn her body and both shots missed their mark. It was the third one coming from her intended target that got her.

River hit the floor with a hard thud as Simon, yelling her name, ran towards her. Meanwhile, Kaylee looked desperately for something -anything- that she could use for a weapon. It took only seconds for the raiders to subdue both Simon and Kaylee. Then, putting restraints on their wrists, shackles on their ankles and using torn rags to gag them, they half-dragged half-carried them from the ship. One of the men similarly bound the unconscious River and flung her over his shoulder, carrying her outside.

While most of the raiders had been inside the ship, those left outside had brought their vehicle around and loaded the now bound and gagged Wash into the back. Simon and Kaylee were lifted up and dropped down, next to him and the man carrying River plopped her down letting her fall across the others' laps. As they were being loaded, some of the raiders went briefly back into Serenity giving a quick look around for anything of value they might take. Not finding anything obvious, they joined the others and drove back the way they came.


	2. Chapter 2

As the vehicle lurched ahead, Simon looked at the two other conscious members of Serenity's crew, seeing eyes that looked as wide and fearful as he realized his own must be. With no way to communicate he had no idea if either of them knew who their captors were, or where they were headed. He looked down at his unconscious sister whose head lay on his knees, the familiar thought coming into his head 'I've let her down again.' He looked past Kaylee, meeting Wash's eyes. Wash gave a slight shake of his head, but Simon had no way of knowing if that negative gesture meant Wash didn't know who these people were either, or if he was just summing up their situation.

It was Kaylee who finally spoke a muffled, "Owhh?"

This time both he and Wash shook their heads.

They traveled for what seemed like hours though they had no way of knowing other than the position of the bright sun in the sky. Although it might have meant more to Wash, the only thing it meant to Simon was that time was passing, not how long it was taking, or what direction they were heading. River had finally started to stir, managing to push herself into more or less a sitting position. She took in her surroundings, and for one panic filled moment, Simon feared she was going to throw herself out of the moving vehicle, but instead she looked back at the other three and settled down.

They finally pulled up to what amounted to several clustered shacks, grey and weather-beaten. Several of the raiders circled the buildings, checking them out one by one; then apparently satisfied, they came back. One of them leaned over as though to lift River up only to have her throw her head forward hitting the him hard in the nose. The man drew back his fist as Simon struggled to get to his knees in hopes of throwing himself between his sister and the punch that was coming. It turned out to be unnecessary as one of the other men grabbed the man's fist before he could throw the punch saying, "Hold off. We don't want 'em damaged until the buyer gets a look. If she don't take 'em, then that's another story."

The man lowered his arm, looking at River. "Reckon I can wait."

He bent over again to lift River out. This time he held her head back by tightly gripping her hair. As he carried River into the larger of the shacks, others came and similarly carried Simon, Kaylee, and Wash.

After the severe brightness of the sun, the inside of the shack lay in blackness. Simon wondered how the men carrying them were able to see. The only light came through in small rays that squeezed between the rickety boards. He felt himself lowered against a wall onto what felt like a dirt floor. He was able to move his hands and fingers enough to feel the ground and had his suspicion confirmed. He also felt what he assumed was someone's leg pressing against his own, and as his eyes adjusted to the dimness he was able to see it was River's. On his other side, not quite touching him, was Kaylee and beyond her their captors were just sitting Wash down.

As Simon watched, a shadow fell across them and he looked up. Standing in the doorway, blocking the sunlight, was a large bulky shape. The shape moved forward forming into a large man who stopped a couple of feet from the captives and looked down at them. "Well, now. Let's see exactly what we got here fellas."

The man drew a large knife, its handle wrapped in leather, from where it hung from his belt. Holding the knife in hand he walked over and stopped in front of Simon. With a feral grin he reached over and raised the knife, point down, next to Simon's head. Simon flinched as he felt the blade slide down his cheek between his skin and the cloth gag. The knife blade cut effortlessly through the gag. Simon spat the cloth from his mouth, shaking his head to knock it away. The man grinned again as he stood, ruffling Simon's hair as he did so.

Stepping past Simon, he repeated the action with Kaylee, and then Wash. Then he stood back, looking at River, then back over his shoulder to one of his people standing there. "So this is the little one who gave you trouble? Well girl," he said looking back at River, "You best not try something like that again, not if you want to live for any length of time." He bent down and cut her gag free. River glared, but didn't move or speak.

"Who..." Wash tried to ask, but time spent gagged in the dust and sun, had left his throat and mouth dry and sore, so the word was barely understandable.

"Who am I? I'm the man who is going to be making some money off y'all. Now, it remains to be seen how much I'm goin' to be askin' for, and that is going to depend a lot on how you answer my questions. Now, you may be askin' yourselves, 'Why would I answer anything that's gonna help someone make more money off my ass?' Well, answering true now will save you a lot of pain down the road. See, 'round here those with a usable skill bring the highest dollar, and those who bring the highest dollar generally get taken the best care of, I mean spend a lot of money on somethin' you don't wanna waste it, or break it on the first go. But, on the other hand, you don't want go pretendin' to have skills you don't, 'cause that'll come back on ya. What do you think would happen if someone pays good money, for example, on a prime lumber, only to find out they ended up with a pile of splinters. Might make somebody decide to find another way to make their money back off those splinters, like maybe firewood. So, now that you know the stakes, what I want from you is what job you had there on that ship."

"Darva." The man turned to one of the figures hovering near the still opened door. "Get these people some water, I need 'em able to talk.

The figure turned and disappeared back out the door. In moments the man was back carrying two sealed containers of water. Opening one, he started with Wash letting him drink a few moments before continuing on down the line. When he reached River, he hesitated having seen what happened when one of the others had tried to lift her up.

"Hurry up, Darva! I ain't got all day."

Finally, the man, Darva, bent down allowing River to drink. As he was taking the container away, she spat her last mouthful in his face.

"River..." Simon's worried eyes darted from his sister to the men. But the man who seemed to be in charge motioned Darva back with his head.

"So," the man started, "tell me what I need to know, to help me to help you find the right place in life. Starting with...you." He pointed at Wash.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time Mal and the others had made it into town, he had decided he had already had enough of this world. It was hot, it was dry, and their contact's directions were wrong. Not the best way to start a job that was supposed to be easy. What he couldn't figure out was why a place that didn't seem to grow anything bigger than a shrub had no less than four roads named after oak trees. He knew this because the bar-slash-restaurant where they were to meet their contact was on Oak Grove Road. Which they found after passing through Oak Street, Oak Grove Plaza, and Strong Oak Avenue. Their contact was also late. By the time he had shown up Jayne was three sheets to the wind and working on a fourth and Zoe was asking if maybe they should give up.

When the man arrived he was short with pale brown hair, and completely nondescript. He glanced around the room before his eyes settled on Mal and his group. He made his way over to their table and sat down. "You Malcolm Reynolds?"

"I might be. You Jonah?"

"Yes. Thank you for meeting with me."

"I hear you have something you need shipped."

"Yeah." Jonah's eyes darted around the room, then he leaned across the table closer to Mal. "I have some...samples...that I need transported off world. Nothing illegal, but there are people who would like to get their hands on them, so I need something under the radar, but also someone who could handle any problems should they arise."

"And what," Mal asked leaning forward, his face just inches from Jonah's, "exactly would these samples be of?"

"My sperm."

"Whoa, whoa!" Mal pushed quickly back from the table.

"No, you misunderstand." Jonah hurriedly tried to explain. "Not _my_ sperm. My _bull's_ sperm. It's quite sought after on-world, and his calves have sold well off-world, but I have a broker who's interested in making deals for his sperm for me off-world, but he wants a sample to try on his own heifers so that he can have examples to show the buyers. You know, to prove quality."

Mal and Zoe exchanged a look. Mal leaned forward again. "Let me guess. This 'broker' he wants those samples free-of-charge, as part, on instead of, his regular fee and he has left the transportation costs up to you as well?"

Jonah looked back and forth from Mal to Zoe and back again. "How did you know?"

"Mister," Mal said, "you've been taken."

"What do you mean?"

"There're scams like this all over the 'Verse. He promises you buyers, you give him the goods, at your expense, then he takes the goods and it's goodbye. You've just wasted our time and yours."

"Now wait just a minute Mal," Jayne spoke up. "What's it to us if the man wants to pay us to deliver his goods. I'm sure the deal is entirely on the up-and-up." This last was directed at Jonah.

Jonah looked from Jayne back to Mal. "Mister Reynolds, you really think the deal is bad?"

"I know the deal is bad. Now I might have went on, took your money and delivered as promised, but I don't think it is in my or my crew's best interest to take a job where we already know that there is a thief on at least one end of the bargain. Now, if you ever have need of someone for a real job keep us in mind. Until then we have a Shepherd to collect before we head out of town and back to our ship." Mal stood up with Jayne and Zoe following suit.

"Wait a minute." Jonah said. "Did you say out of town? As in past the limits?"

"I guess so..." Mal looked bemused at the smaller man.

"I'm sure the message I sent you specifically said not to land outside the limits."

"I don't recollect your messages saying any such thing. Besides, Serenity isn't exactly small or quiet and generally we like to keep a low profile by not settin' down in a busy town when we don't have no clearance."

"No, no no no. This isn't good." Jonah said, shaking his head rapidly.

"Just what, exactly, ain't good?" Jayne asked.

"You should never be out of town without papers. That's rancher's territory."

"So," Zoe said "it's ranch land. What's the problem?"

"No, you don't understand. That's not the problem the Suppliers are the problem."

"Mister, if you've got something to say, you need to start saying it." Mal said.

"The Suppliers. They supply the rancher's with whatever they need. Equipment...supplies...labor..."

"Labor? You tellin' me they're slavers?" Mal took a step forward

"Among other things. They scavenge what they can on world, sometimes off when they have a specific order. But anything, or anyone, outside the settled towns is fair game. The towns have trade agreements with them to keep them out, plus they sometimes buy from them too, but they can't afford the prices the better off ranchers can, so it's not as often."

"Mal..." Zoe started.

"Yeah, I know." Mal looked at her. "We just left our ship and half our crew completely undefended in the middle of Slaver territory."


	4. Chapter 4

"So," The leader of the raiders, Ando, Simon heard them call him, said "either ya'll are lyin' to us, in which case may God help you, or me and mine just hit the mother load. Carsey's gonna love you. A pilot, a mechanic, a doctor...and I'm sure she can find a use for you too, cutie." He said, looking at River.

"Ando," the man called Darva stuck his head back in the door from where he was standing, "she's here."

"Well, now here's where things get interesting." Ando said.

"You're making a mistake." Kaylee suddenly spoke up. "Our Captain will be comin' for us."

Ando turned back, something between a grin and a sneer on his face, "Darlin' your Captain ain't got no say here, and if he knows what's good for him, he'll forget all about ya, 'cause as soon as the deal is done you're goin' to belong to Carsey, and nobody with sense goes up against her."

"You that sure she's going want us?" This from Wash.

"Oh, I'm sure enough that I'm already plannin' ways to spend my money." With that he left the shack, leaving three of his men with the prisoners.

Simon watched him leave then turned his head looking at Kaylee and Wash he whispered. "Any ideas?"

"Nothing that doesn't end with a quick and sudden death. Well, except for those that end in a long and painful death." Wash answered.

"The Captain will come, with Zoe and Serenity. It'll be ok." Kaylee's tone made it almost a question.

"Kaylee," Simon answered in the tone he usually only used with River," They probably don't even know we're gone yet, and when they find out they've got to figure out what direction we went, and... I just don't know if they can get here in time."

"And," Wash added, "That's if they didn't do anything to the ship."

"Serenity!"

"Thanks Wash." Simon said. "I wasn't going to mention that part."

"I don't care what you say. It'll be ok." Kaylee nodded to herself.

"It's gonna hurt. Alone. Together. It's gonna hurt." River whispered.

"O.K.," said Wash, "that doesn't sound good."

"I tell you, Carsey, you're gonna want what I have for you." Ando followed his voice back into the shack. Accompanying him was a tall, broad, muscular woman wearing a wide brimmed hat set atop dirt-blonde braids. Her skin rough and darkly tanned. She appeared to be about forty, but with her leathered skin it was hard to be sure. She could have been older or younger.

She took a look at the four of them then turned back to Ando. "That it? I thought you said I was gonna want 'em. What would I do with three wet-nosed kids and one scrawny man? I need slaves that can actually work; I run a ranch, not a bordello. I don't have much use for pretty and soft." She turned as though to leave.

"Now, Carsey, I know they don't look like much," Ando stepped in front of her to head her off, "but I hear you've been need'n someone who can run and maintain that equipment you got last year. I heard that it's just been sittin' there not gettin' any use. It may have been a bargain when you got it off Slater, but what good's it doing you sittin' and goin' to rust?"

She turned back to look at him. "You telling me that them there can operate it?"

"Well, that one there'" He said, pointing to Wash, "Is a pilot. And that one," He pointed at Kaylee, "Is a ship's mechanic. I reckon between the two of them they can suss it out. Leastwise better than anybody you've got."

"Maybe, but what about the other two?"

"Well, the boy there's real special. That one's a doctor." Ando all but puffed up, as though taking credit for Simon' skill.

"A doctor." The woman, Carsey, looked back at Simon speculatively. "Hmm. What about the other girl?"

"Well, that one...I'll give you a deal on her."

"Meaning I ain't got no use for her."

"Well," Ando leered, "I can think of a few things."

"I told you I don't run no whore-house, Ando."

"You haven't heard my deal yet." Ando led the way back out the door.

"She's going to take us, and leave River." Simon whispered his voice edged with panic. "God, none of this can be happening."

"River leaned her head on her brother's shoulder. "It'll be okay Simon."

"I hate to disagree, River," Wash said "but I think we are pretty far from okay."

A few minutes later Carsey and Ando came back with several men who must have arrived with Carsey, as they weren't dressed like the raiders.

"OK, boys," Carsey said, "Get 'em up and goin'."

The men grabbed Simon, Wash, and Kaylee. Pulling them off the floor, the shackles barely letting them stand; the men began more or less dragging them toward the door.

As soon as he realized River was being left behind, Simon began struggling and trying to fight free of his captors. "River! No!"

Simon was able to break the men's hold by dropping to the ground. Still bound, he managed to half-crawl, half-roll his way over to where River was still sitting. From the ground he looked up at Carsey, eyes pleading. "Please. Please, don't leave her with them. She's my sister, please I can't leave her!"

Carsey stood over them looking down at Simon. From behind her came Kaylee's voice, "Please!"

Carsey never took her eyes from Simon. He pleaded again, "Please, I'll do anything, just don't leave her."

"Boy, you'll do what I tell you whether or not I take her." But she turned to Ando and said, "I'll give you forty for her."

"I don't know. I'm sure I could get more for her."

"You probably could, but you said yourself that I'm one of your best buyers. Think of it as showing me your appreciation."

"Fine. Fine, go ahead. Take her."

"It's always a joy to do business with you, Ando." She motioned to the men that had been holding Simon. "Get 'em and let's go."


	5. Chapter 5

Mal could tell something was wrong as soon as Serenity came into sight. Although the air was cooling down rapidly as evening approached the doors were still open, but no one was in view. They pulled the mule up to the ship, not entering, wanting to be sure that there wasn't an ambush waiting. Zoe took the right with Jayne behind her; Mal took the left with Shepherd Book behind him. On Mal's signal they entered the ship; guns up. There was nothing evidently amiss and Zoe used the com to call for Wash. Receiving no answer, they continued methodically and carefully through the ship, still nothing seemed wrong, at least not until they reached the common area. There they found evidence of the short struggle.

"Zoe," Mal said, "See if you can get through to Inara, let her know what's goin' on, tell her under no circumstances is she to come back here. Let her know that we'll be movin' Serenity into town as soon as we scout around; see if we can pick up anything as to which way they might'a went. When we get into town, we'll give her another call.

Zoe gave a terse nod and sprinted up the stairs.

Mal turned back to the other two. "Let's take a look outside, just in case."

Although they were able to find a couple footprints and tire tracks immediately in front of Serenity, the breeze that had blown through had stirred up the dust enough that any other signs were erased. Finally admitting defeat, they went back into the ship and flew her back to find a port in town, hoping they could scrape enough together for any bribe they might need to land without clearance.

Simon found himself squinting against the sudden brightness as they were led back out of the darkness into the bright sun. They we dragged over to Carsey's hover-vehicle, the ropes were cut away and the shackles removed as they were thrust into the back enclosed cargo area. One of the men, who appeared to be somewhere in his fifties, climbed in behind them, gun trained on them. "I'm Bucky, the Ranch's head overseer."

"Bucky? Bucky the overseer?" Wash snorted.

"And I'll be doing the talkin'." He looked pointedly back at Wash.

"Bucky. Buck running wild." River said.

"What did I say about no talkin'?"

"She...she can't really help it." Simon spoke up.

"Well, she'd better help it. I don't see us gettin' much use out of her as it is; she causes trouble...well, you better see that she don't."

"Yes...sir."

"Ok, now we got that settled. Boss seems to think we do have some use for the rest of you, assumin' you are what we were told you are. Carsey has got one of the largest ranches on this world, one of the most profitable. We've got plenty of general laborers, they come cheap around here. What don't come cheap is skilled labor. See, nobody with skills much wants to come this far out to a planet like this without wantin' a fortune in pay. It's cheaper to buy, problem is, supply is low, and the fact you fell into Carsey's lap is beyond luck, 'specially for the price she paid, so if we find out you lied you'll pray for death. But, assuming you told the truth, and you do what you're told, you'll find there's no other place on this planet where you would have been treated better. You don't do as you're told though, and you will find punishment will come hard and swift."

"Well," this from Wash, "you won't need to worry about us for long. We've got people that'll be coming for us."

"Sorry to tell you, but Carsey is one of the most powerful people on this world and she has ways of making sure that won't happen. See, you're bought and paid for, and you should get used to that idea. It'll go a lot easier on you."

The craft stopped only moments later, and the door opened from the outside. "Okay." Bucky said. "We're here. Before we let you out we need to put these on first." He put the gun in the waistband of his pants then opened a canvas bag that had been sitting beside him and took out two donut-shaped bands and leaning over to Kaylee who was closest to him, opened the bands and closed one around each of Kaylee's ankles. He began explaining as he continued placing the bands on each of them. "These hobbles are to keep you within the ranch's compound. They won't hinder your movement until you get within five-hundred feet of the outer fence, then they'll begin to reduce your movement as they start to attract to each other. When you get to twenty feet from the fence, they attach to each other and a beacon will be sent back to the main house."

As he finished talking he had reached River. He started to reach for her leg, when something in her eyes stopped him. He looked a Simon and handed him the last set of bands. "I heard what she did to Ando's man; put 'em on her."

Simon looked briefly from the man to River then to Wash and Kaylee. He took the bands then looked back to River. "It's okay. I promise I'll keep you safe." Simon knowing River's capabilities and her unpredictability, couldn't help but feel nervous himself, not to mention feel like a complete traitor, as he bent over and snapped the bands closed.

Bucky jumped from the back from the craft and looked back up. "Out."

Wash exited first and reached back and helped Kaylee down. River came next with Simon following close behind. Once on the ground Simon looked around. The first thing he noticed was the mountains. They were in a valley surrounded by tree-covered mountains. The grounds were lush and green, a stark contrast to the dessert they had left behind. Simon didn't have long to take any of it in as one of the men pushed him from behind saying, "This way."

The four of them were led to what they were told was the main house. Behind and on two sides of the huge, flat-roofed, concrete, three-story structure was two large warehouse style buildings. They were led around to the back of the house by Carsey, Bucky, another man, and a woman.

Carsey turned to Bucky, "Give them the rundown. Show them where they'll be stayin' nights, and lock that'n in." She said, pointing at River. "No one's to go near her yet. Then take those two to their stations to get started and settled in, and bring the doctor to my office and I'll show him to the clinic." She walked off entering the house.

While had she been talking, Simon had taken the opportunity to take in more of their surroundings. Behind the house and between the two side buildings was a cultivated garden. It appeared to have vegetables and other functional plants as well as flowers. Further out was a circular fenced in area that appeared to be a horse pasture. Further to both the right and left were other outbuildings of varying sizes and functions, including some that appeared to be barns, storehouses, and small cabins.

Beyond the buildings Simon saw fields and orchards as far as the eye could see, blending against the mountains. He had been under the mistaken impression that the "ranch" was a cattle, or possibly a horse ranch. However, it not only appeared to be both, it also appeared to be a large-scale farm and commercial orchard.

Bucky lead them through the door into a long hallway. They passed by several doorways, many leading off to stairwells or additional halls. They were almost at the end of the hall when Bucky turned through one of the doorways and led them up a flight of stairs. Reaching the top, he led them a short way down another hallway stopping at a door. Taking a short metal cylinder from his pocket, he placed the one flat end against a corresponding circle on the door which then swung open.

"This'll be your room, you'll be brought back here in the evenings and stay here 'til someone comes for you in the mornings. You'll each get a bedroll, the sink and toilet's over there." He pointed to the far right corner where a metal toilet and sink were built into the wall. "Those of you that's living on this hall share a shower, and you'll get a turn once a week on rotation, otherwise you can wash-up in the sink. The lights will go out at nine each night and come on at five each morning. Someone will come get you, take you to breakfast, then to your assigned stations."

"Now you," He pointed at River. "In there."

River looked at him unblinking.

He turned to Simon. "You best get 'er in there. She'll still be in there tonight."

Simon stepped over to River. "It'll be ok. We'll be back, mei mei, I promise."

River stepped through the door, looking back at him over her shoulder. "You'll be back, but it won't be ok."

Bucky shut the door after her. "Now you two," He looked at Wash and Kaylee. "Will go out to the machine shop with Joleen and Frank and they'll get you started."

He led the three of them back the way they had come. The woman and the other man were still waiting for them out the back door where they took custody of Wash and Kaylee, who looked worriedly back at Simon, and lead them off toward the other buildings.

Bucky took hold of Simon's upper arm, pulling him back into the house. "Come on, the boss is waitin'."

He led Simon back through the hallway, but this time he only led him only a short way down before he turned through a different doorway and along another hall. At the end of the hall there were an ornate pair of heavy, dark, wooden, double doors, which were carved with images of trees bearing fruit. Bucky stopped at the door and pulled on a heavy cord bell pull.

"Enter." Carsey's voice carried firm and strong even through the heavy wood.

Bucky opened the right door, pushing Simon in ahead of him. "Here's your doctor, Boss."

"Thanks, Bucky." She looked up from where she was seated behind a large wooden desk that matched the doors. The room was large, almost circular in shape. The only straight part was the wall where they had entered the door. The entire room was rich with browns and dark reds. The floor was covered with a large cream and red rug, one of the only light colors in the room. The walls were covered in shelves, most with books, but also artifacts and nick-knacks, many looking as though they were from Old Earth. To Simon's right was a circular platform surrounded by rich red and brown curtains. The curtains didn't quite meet and through the crack, Simon could see a circular bed, also covered in reds and browns.

Between the desk area and the bed area was a dark brown brick fireplace, a leather couch with two matching chairs, as well as a smooth dark low table. There were two more matching leather chairs in front of the desk. Despite the immenseness of the house, it appeared Carsey either actually lived, or at least spent most of her time, in this one large room.

Simon stood waiting as Bucky left the room, shutting the door behind him. Carsey had turned back to whatever she had been working on. Simon waited, wondering if he should say something. Wondering, fleetingly, what Mal or Jayne or Zoe would have done. But then they wouldn't have River to worry about, not to mention they probably wouldn't have let this happen in the first place. He had decided to say something when she suddenly looked up at him, pointed to one of the chairs and said, "Sit."

"I think I'd rather stand."

She looked at him hard. "I don't right care what you think. I say sit, you sit. They ain't many slaves allowed in this room, nor no one else for that matter. You should be thanking me."

"Of course, what was I thinking?" Simon said sarcastically. "How could I forget my manners? Thank you for kidnapping and enslaving me and my friends. That doesn't seem to happen to me and my sister enough lately,"

Carsey continued to look at him. "As I see it, you should be thanking me. First, for buying you in the first place, because I know what I have and I treat my possessions better than some. Second, your sister looks most like to end up costing me money. You don't want me to find a use for her, or sell her off to someone else who can find a use for her. 'Course, if I sell her I'll take a loss, but the longer I keep her, the more of a hit I'll be taking anyway. You best keep that in mind. So, sit."

Simon came around the back of the chairs and sat down. "What do you want with us?"

"I run a large scale operation, as I am sure you can tell. There's not many doctors on this world, people get hurt, not just here, but on the other ranches and in the towns. So, not only can I use you for takin' care of my people, hirin' out your services should net me a profit before too long.'

"Couple of years ago I had a doctor, pitiful little girl didn't last too long, but I kept the clinic and try to keep it bare stocked, but most of it sits there, no one has the training to make much use of it. So I've been lookin' for some time to get myself a new doctor. I've also been looking for someone who can operate some farm equipment I scored last year. Good thing for me that idiot didn't know what he really had, or he could have gotten a hell of a lot more out of me for the three of you.'

"Now," She said getting up and walking around the desk, "It's time I showed you where you'll be workin'."

She took him back through the hallway until they reached the clinic. It was a complete contrast to the room they had just left. Where her room had been dark and ageless, this room was all lightness and modern. The center of the wall opposite the door held a massive set of windows framed in white wood molding. Beneath the windows was a counter top with cabinets underneath. The counter top and cabinets continued along both sides of the wall. To the left was a refrigeration unit, and to the right were two beds and diagnostic and treatment equipment. In the center of the room was an examination table. Simon noted that everything was at least as good as what they had on Serenity.

Carsey walked further into the room and looked back at Simon. "I had this set up after I got my last doctor. I had her long enough to realize it was worth it. It was too bad she didn't last."

"What happened to her?"

"She wasn't good at takin' direction."

"Ah..."

Carsey walked over to the cabinets. "First thing, I want you to take inventory of what's here. Let me know what I should add, what's expired, and make sure the equipment is in workin' order. Then I want you to report to Bucky, just use the com over there." She pointed behind him to the com on the wall by the door. "It'll call out to the machine shop. He should be there getting your friends started. Just tell whoever answers that you're the doctor and ask for Bucky. He'll help you set up a schedule to look at some of the hands and slaves that need tending to first. I'll assign someone to assist you.'

"I'll leave you to get started. Just remember," She stepped up to Simon, her face less than an inch from his. "If you go against me, it'll be your friends what'll pay. Now get started." She walked out the door closing it behind her.

Simon watched the door close then said to himself, "I'm beginning to think I chose the wrong line of work."

It didn't take Simon long to realize the clinic was pretty well stocked, at least for a place this far out on the Rim. Some of the drugs had expired, but not as many as he had expected. The equipment was in pretty good shape too. After he had found something to write on and with, he made the list she'd requested and called for Bucky on the com.

To Simon's surprise, when Bucky arrived he already had a list of people he thought Simon should see. Bucky had divided up the list, one person per page with a description of problems and why he thought they should be seen. Simon took the list and looked it over, then looked up at Bucky. "This is good, thank you."

"There's others what might could stand bein' seen later on, but these are the ones that look like they might have more need."

"Based on what I see here, these should definitely be seen." Simon said.

"Now it's about suppertime, and Boss said for me to take you to the house dining hall. After supper you're to be taken back to your room, with a plate for your sister. You can start seeing people tomorrow." He took the list from Simon's hand and placed it on the exam table then escorted him out of the room.

A couple of twists and turns through the hallways led them to a pair of metal swinging doors. Through the doors was a large cafeteria style dining hall. Bucky led Simon up to the line and showed him how to get his food, then after looking around, he led Simon to a table where Kaylee and Wash already sat with the woman Joleen and the man Frank. Wash and Kaylee looked up as he sat down. Kaylee giving him a slight smile. None of them spoke as they ate. The food was actually very good, even if a bit plain. It all appeared to have come from the ranch itself.

As they ate Simon looked around, he noted that the hall contained a small amount of people compared to the enormous number of people he knew to be on the ranch, and assumed they must be fed elsewhere.

After they finished, they returned their plates and Simon was allowed to get a full one and a drink for River. Joleen and Frank wandered off leaving them with Bucky. Bucky had just taken them out through the dining hall doors when Carsey walked up. "Bucky, I'll see the doctor up to his room, go ahead and take the other two."

She took the food from Simon's hands and passed it to Kaylee.

"So, doctor," Carsey said after the others had left, "Do you have a list of what you need?"

"Yes, it's in the clinic."

"Good. Bucky got you a list of people to start with tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Good."

She started walking down the hall motioning for Simon to follow her. "Now, in the morning you all, except your sister, will be fetched from your room. You'll all go down to the dining hall, they'll bring your sister a plate. After you and the other two are done eating they'll be taken back to the machine shop and you'll report to the clinic. I'll be sending a girl, Abigail, to be your assistant. She ain't got no training, though she can read and write, but I expect you can make her do. Bucky'll start sending you your patients. You'll be brought lunch, as will your sister. Then tomorrow evening you'll report to my office then back to your room. One of the others can bring your sister supper."

By this point they had reached the door to his room. "Lights go out about nine. I'll be by the clinic tomorrow to see how it's going and to get that list."

She reached her hand out then and ran it through Simon's hair then down his shoulder to his upper arm which she gave a squeeze. Then she unlatched the door to let him in.

Simon, unnerved by the unexpected touch, half-stumbled into the room as she pulled closed the door.

"Simon!" River screeched, running across the room and throwing her arms around him.

Someone had straightened out the promised bedrolls and laid them out next to each other on the floor to the left. Kaylee looked up at him from where she sat on them. "Simon, you ok?"

"Uh, yes. How about you?"

"Well, I spent the day trying to figure out how to get a combine that's been sittin' for over a year up and runnin' when I didn't have no parts. And, she might have got a deal on those machines, and sure they have a lot of bells and whistles, but they ain't half as good in the long run as what she's already got."

"Well," Wash spoke up from where he leaned against the wall, "I wouldn't rush to tell her that. From what I've seen we could end up doing things that are a lot worse. That said, anyone have any ideas on getting out of here?"

"Water flows until it reaches the pond." River said.

They all looked at her. "Anyone else?" Wash asked.

Kaylee spoke up, "I've been lookin' at these things," She indicated the hobbles, "and I think with a little more study, I can probably figure out a way to get 'em off with some of the tools, if I can get 'em out of the shop,"

"That would be good if we had a way to get somewhere." Wash said.

"Well, at least it's somethin'." Kaylee's voice deflated. "Besides, I'm sure the Captain will find out where we are and come for us."

Simon took a seat beside Kaylee. "I'm sure he's looking. But, I don't know how he can get us out if he finds us."

"He'll find a way." Kaylee's voice perked back up.

Wash came over and sat down on her other side. "Yeah, he's done harder things, and besides they'll have to deal with Zoe."

Simon looked over at Wash. "How about you? What did they have you doing?"

"Driving a thresher. I mean seriously, what makes them think that being a pilot makes me qualified to drive farm machinery?"

"But you can right?" Simon looked at him.

"Of course. But, why would they think that?" Wash smiled.

River who had been quiet through the exchange came and sat down in front of Simon. "She touched you."

Simon looked at his sister for a moment then answered, "Yes."

"When they come for you, you think you can't take anymore, and it always gets worse. But, you take it because you have no choice."

"River," Simon took his sister's hand, "Did someone...do anything... to you today?"

"No." River stared at him unblinking. "This time it's not me."

Puzzled, Simon looked at Wash and Kaylee. They both shook their heads. Simon looked back at River. "River, what do you mean?"

She answered him, voice ominous, "You'll see."

The lights in the room started to dim, then faded out.


	6. Chapter 6

It was still dark outside when the lights came back up. None of them had been able to sleep through the night.

Not long after the lights came up, the door unlocked and Bucky and Frank stood on the other side. Bucky had a plate of food, and as he entered the room he sat it next to River on the bedrolls. "Okay, everybody but her, it's time to get goin'."

As they stood up and started to leave, Kaylee and Wash stopped as they looked back at Simon who stood next to River looking down at her pensively. Then at Bucky's barked order to hurry up, he hesitantly turned and passed through the doorway with the others into the hallway. At the end of the hall they turned toward the dining room.

After breakfast, they were led their separate ways. Kaylee and Wash back outside toward the machine shop and out buildings, Simon went back to the clinic.

When Bucky led him through the door Simon was mildly startled to find a young girl of about thirteen or fourteen standing in the middle of the room; with brown pigtails and wearing coveralls, much like Kaylee's. He assumed she was to be his first patient, until she spoke up.

"I'm Abigail."

Simon looked back at Bucky in disbelief, remembering the name Carsey had spoken the night before. "She's my assistant? She is a child."

Bucky shrugged slightly. "Doc, there ain't no children here." Then he left closing the door behind him.

Abigail walked over to Simon, the top of her head barely coming to his shoulder and looking up at him said, "Whatcha want me to do first?"

Simon, still off guard, stared down at her. "I have no idea..."

Abigail went back over to where the exam table stood. "Well," She said, picking up the list from last night, "Bucky said he'd be sendin' you some patients startin' with this one on top." She brought the list over to him. "That'll be Charlie that's comin' first. She's had a bad rattlin' cough for a while now. Is there anything you want me to get ready for when she gets here?"

Simon took the paper, Abigail's efficiency starting to clear away his initial shock at her youth. After he looked it over he said, "Yes."

Abigail smiled up at him.

The morning went quickly once the patients began to arrive. Between patients Simon would review the next person's sheet and have Abigail get together any equipment or medications he thought he might be likely to need, teaching Abigail the name and uses of things as he went. Most of the patients they saw had minor conditions, although some had been made worse by lack of care. A few he sent back with medications or other treatments and a few more he sent back with notes to Bucky, telling him they shouldn't be allowed to work until they had rested, or the condition cleared up. He had no idea if his recommendations would be followed or not.

At lunchtime a slightly round woman wearing a floral print dress, worn but clean, and a matching scarf on her head brought food to Simon and Abigail. He thought he recognized her from the serving line in the dining hall.

She set the tray of food down on a cleared off counter top. "My name's Mable. I'll usually be the one bringing lunch, but now and then it might be one of the others. When you're done, just sit the tray outside the door and someone'll pick it up."

Simon looked at her, "Thank you, Mabel."

She smiled at him. "You're welcome. That'n there," She nodded her head toward Abigail, "She doin' good by you?"

"She is. She truly is."

Abigail beamed.

"Well, I best get back to work." She nodded once again, and then went out the door.

They had just finished eating when the door opened again. Simon looked up expecting to see another patient, instead it was Carsey. She looked around the room, then at Simon. "I came by to see how it's goin' and to get that list of things you need, like I said."

Simon looked at her for a moment before answering, "Of course."

Still caught off-guard by her arrival, Simon turned to look for the list he had compiled the day before. He turned to the counter where he and Abigail had spread out the sheets they had created that morning for the patients they had seen. As he was digging through them, looking for the misplaced list, he felt her come up behind him. She pressed her body against his back and placed a hand on the counter on each side of him.

"I thought you said you had it ready." Her breath crawled across the back of his neck.

"I did. I do." His hands moved faster through the papers, searching, as she pressed her weight against him, pushing his stomach and knees into the counter.

"This it?" Abigail appeared in his peripheral vision. She held up a paper that, thankfully, was the missing list.

"Yes." He sighed in relief. He felt Carsey's weight lift off him as she stepped away and took the list from Abigail.

She looked the list over. "I'll see what I can do about getting these. Let me know when you start running low on anything else."

He nodded and watched her turn and walk out of the door, list in hand.

"You alright, Doc? You look kinda' funny."

Simon turned and looked at Abigail's concerned face. "No, I'm fine." He gave her a slight smile. "Thank you for finding the list."

"You're welcome." She answered, but Simon barely heard her. He still looked at the now closed door.


	7. Chapter 7

When Bucky came to get him at the end of the day, he was taken back to Carsey's quarters. After escorting him in, Bucky left, shutting the door behind him. Simon expected to see Carsey sitting at the desk, but instead she sat in one of the chairs near the fireplace. She motioned him over and pointed at the other chair across from her. Simon, never taking his eyes from her, sat in the offered chair. The low table between them was covered in food.

"Your friends have already eaten. Help yourself."

"I'm not really hungry." Simon swallowed, nerves making the thought of eating repugnant.

"That's a shame." She picked up a small roll and took a bite. "It's all very good."

"Really, I'm not hungry."

"As you say." She sat the roll down on the table. "Bucky has given me a favorable report on you."

"I couldn't be more thrilled." Simon said dryly.

"Abigail working out?"

"Yes."

"Good." She reached between her leg and the chair, and pulled out a book then handed it to Simon.

"What's this?"

"I want to hear your voice. Read it to me."

Simon looked bewilderedly at the book in his hand. "I don't..."

"Read. It. To. Me. It's not a request."

Simon looked at her, then at the door, then back at the book. Then opening it, he began to read.

By the time she had allowed Simon to return to the room with the others his throat was raw, his neck was tight with tension, and his eyes burned with strain. When Bucky, who seemed to be his permanent escort, opened the door to the room, the lights inside had already turned been turned off. Bucky shut the door behind him as he stepped through the door and Simon was left in the dark as his eyes adjusted. The only light in the room came from a small rectangular window, more of a slit, set high up near the ceiling.

"Simon?" Kaylee's voice came softly from somewhere to his left.

"Yes."

"We were worried. Where were you?"

"I've been in Carsey's...quarters."

"What did she want?" Wash's voice came from the same direction as Kaylee's.

"She wanted me to read to her." Simon's voice sounded strained even to himself.

"She what?" This from Wash.

"She wanted me to read to her."

"Why?" Kaylee asked. "Seems like she should be able to read."

"She can. She said she liked my voice." Simon said, somewhat uncertainly.

River's voice floated across the room from where she had sat in silence. The darkness making what she said even more surreal. "We're falling, and the 'chute will catch us, but who'll catch the 'chute? Come and get some sleep, big brother."

Simon cautiously made his way through the dark. Lying down between Kaylee and his sister, his thoughts raced making it impossible to sleep until he felt River take his hand and give it a squeeze. He was finally able to relax enough to let sleep overtake him.


	8. Chapter 8

Mal was sitting at a table back at the bar where they had first met Jonah. He and the others had spent their time trying to track down who had taken the rest of the crew, or who they had been sold to. So far the only lead had came from Inara whose client knew of a group of known slavers who had come into town the second day after Serenity had been raided, spending large amounts of money.

Mal now waited for Zoe, Book, and Jayne. They had spread out through town, checking out bars, supply shops, and market stands, anywhere people looking to spend money might go, while Inara was following up with her client in the hope that he had more information. Jayne was the first to arrive and Book followed a few minutes later. Neither of them had learned anything of use.

"The buyer's name is Carsey." Zoe walked up to the table, fire in her eyes.

"You sure?" Mal asked.

"Oh, yes. I found one of the slavers and he told me quite a bit."

"Where is he now?" Book asked.

"Shepherd, remember it's best you don't ask questions you don't want answered." Zoe said.

Mal eyed her. "You get anything else useful out of him first?"

"Carsey's pretty much the richest rancher in this part of the world." Zoe sat down at the table. "She owns a ridiculous amount of land a few hours from here in the mountains. She has a mix of hired hands and slaves working the place. She works everything from horses and cattle to orchards and farmland. She has her hands in quite a bit of off-world stuff too.

"The ranchers don't really have an organized government, but she's pretty close to being their leader. Apparently no one goes up against her. Compared to most of the others she treats her people pretty well most of the time, but if she's crossed or takes offense..." Her voice trailed off, the look in her eyes filling in the blank.

"Shit."

"Yeah. We've got to get them out Mal."

"The slaver didn't impart any wisdom onto you as to how to do that, did he?"

"No, but he made it sound near gorram impossible. The ranch is a fortress."

"Well," Mal looked at the others, "Now that we know who we have to deal with, we're a step ahead of where we were. We just need to figure out what we need to do next."

The next morning, after breakfast, Simon returned to the clinic where his day was very much a repeat of the previous one. Although, thankfully, Carsey stayed absent. Abigail helped make the day bearable with both her presence and her enthusiasm in learning. And, if Simon were honest with himself, he liked seeing patients, even for things so basic. Although he knew it wouldn't take long before it became repetitive.

When evening came, Simon was taken to join the others in the dining hall. Mabel smiled at him as he came through the food line. Again he and Bucky sat with Wash, Kaylee, Joleen, and Frank. And again the meal was eaten in silence.

Simon had hoped that the fact that they had let him eat with the others meant he would be returned to the room with them. Instead, he was led back to Carsey's quarters. When he entered, he found her already seated in the chair by the fireplace wearing a brown silken robe. She looked up as he entered and Bucky shut the door behind him.

She held her arm out toward him, book in hand, and said, "Sit."

Simon came across the room, hesitantly took the book and sat down. Opening the book where she had placed a marker the night before, he began to read.

After a few moments, he saw her stand up and walk toward him. He kept reading, eyes focused on the book. She stopped in front of him. "Stop reading."

He stopped, but he continued looking at the page until she took the book from his hand. She then took his chin in her hand and turned his face toward her. She bent over and began kissing his forehead, then his eyelids, then down his cheek to his mouth, sucking on his lower lip. Simon stayed frozen, felt frozen – numb. She pulled back, grinning at him. She then put a hand on his leg and started to lean in again.

"Don't." He turned his head away.

"It's not your choice." She continued to lean in.

"Stop!" Simon started to push his way out of the chair.

"Think about your sister and our little mechanic before you do anything rash. They're off-limits as long as I say so. Don't cause me to stop saying so." She pushed her hand against his chest, pushing him back against the chair. She ran her tongue from his chin to his forehead, then pulled back and looked at him again. "It's up to you. Either you do what I say, or it'll be your sister and friends what'll pay.'

"Now," She stood up and removed the robe." You will come to bed and service me."

"And...and what?" His mind balked, not wanting to process what she had said.

She leaned back down, her face almost touching his. "Serve me. Pleasure me." Her breath was hot on his face. "Have sex with me."

She took him by the hand and pulled him from the chair. Shocked, he let her, and then suddenly his brain kicked back into place.

"I can't." Simon tried to pull his hand away.

She gripped his fingers tighter, strong hands painfully grinding the bones together. "What did I just tell you? You do as I say, or I will let Frank have a go at the mechanic. He likes it rough, and a long as she can do her job it don't matter none to me."

"No!" Simon stopped fighting. "I mean I can't. Physically. I don't think I can..."

"Stupid child." She pulled him toward the curtained bed. "You have hands and a mouth."


	9. Chapter 9

Back in their room River started thrashing and clutching at her head, screaming. "No! No!"

Kaylee rushed to her wrapping her arms around her. "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

River calmed slightly, lowering herself and Kaylee with her, to the bedrolls still repeating "No" over and over, but in a quieter voice. Suddenly she stopped, going still.

"It's finished." She said. "Stealing bits. Breaking them, shattering them. Doesn't see. Dewdrop thrown in the ocean. The currents pulling it apart. It's losing itself."

Sometime later the door opened and Bucky lightly pushed Simon inside, closing the door behind him. Simon stood for a moment, unseeing, and then suddenly he flung himself across the room to the commode. He fell to his knees retching violently, not stopping even after his stomach was empty.

Kaylee began to rise from where she was seated, but River stopped her with a hand on her arm. "Not now. Not yet."

"Simon..." Wash began, taking a step toward him, but River looked up at him with a finger to her lips and shook her head.

Finally Simon stood shakily and went to the sink; scrubbing his hands together under the water until they were red, and then cupping his hands together he used them to catch the water and rinsed his mouth out repeatedly. Suddenly he became aware of the others behind him, watching him.

He turned and looked at River then, concerned; he went over and got down on his knees in front of her. "River, are you alright? Have you been crying?"

"I'm fine." She took his hand. "You're saving us, Simon."

Simon, feeling sick, knew that she must have some idea of what had happened and looked away, ashamed.

"It's late." He said, still looking away from them all. "The lights will go out soon. We should sleep."

"Simon..." Kaylee began again.

"We should sleep." He repeated, and then lay down himself. Kaylee hesitated, and then she and River lay down beside him. River to his left, Kaylee to his right. Wash looked down speculatively at Simon a moment longer, than lay down to the other side of Kaylee.

Simon was still awake when Bucky and the others came for them the next morning.

All through breakfast Simon felt like everyone's eyes were on him. He knew that they knew something had happened to him and they were worried. But he wished they would just ignore it, so that he could try to put it out of his mind.

When Bucky left him with Abigail in the clinic he actually felt grateful. He used the semi-normalcy of the clinic to help him to block out the events from the night before. For the first time since he arrived, Simon didn't have any patients and he and Abigail set about trying to make proper files for the people they had already seen.

They were well into their work when a couple of hours later the door to the clinic flung open. Carsey rushed into the room closely followed by a large man Simon had never seen before. The man carried a pregnant woman in his arms.

Simon quickly took in the situation. "Over here, put her on the table!"

Simon directed the man to the exam table. The man put the woman down as Simon wheeled over the monitor and began hooking her up.

The man stepped back looking at Simon. "This here your yi sheng, Carsey?"

"No, Jackson, he's my horse trainer, 'course he's my doctor."

"No need to be rude, I's only askin'." The man, Jackson, turned to Simon. "I want that baby took care of. If you can save the girl too, that's good. But you better make sure that baby lives. I've got an off-world buyer that picked the parents in person so that it'd look like him and his wife. That kid's bringing me some good money."

Simon stopped his exam and looked at the man, disgusted.

"Well," The man looked back at him, "Get on with it."

Simon clenched his jaw. "Abigail, we're going to have to do surgery."

The young girl looked up at him, her face going pale and her eyes growing wide.

"I'm going to need your help, Abigail." He looked her hard in the eye. "I know you can do it."

She took a breath and visibly steeled herself.

Simon turned back to Carsey and Jackson. "We need to prep her for surgery."

"Well, get goin' then." Jackson said.

"I'll need you to leave."

"I ain't goin' nowhere. The buyer's done paid me half in advance; I can't afford to pay him back if that baby dies. I'm not movin' 'til I know that baby won't die."

"You need to leave. Now." Simon stepped up in front of the man. "If you don't leave and let us work, they'll both die." A sudden scream from the woman punctuated Simon's urgency.

"You'll just have to work with me here, 'cause I ain't movin'!"

Simon glared at Carsey. "If you want me to do the job you brought me here for, you will get him out of here now."

Carsey took Jackson by the arm. "Jackson, I want you out of here. If the baby dies I'll float you a loan to pay back the buyer, and give you a percent of what I make off the doctor 'til you can pay me back."

She pulled him out of the room and closed the door.

"Ok, Abigail." Simon looked at the girl. "These are not the best conditions for surgery, but we can do it. I'll tell you what I need for you to do. Ok?"

She looked up at him and nodded her head. "Ok."


	10. Chapter 10

Sometime later Simon passed the crying baby to Abigail who cleaned him off and wrapped him tightly in a blanket. Simon closed the incision, relieved that the woman's vitals were strong and the baby appeared to be healthy. His focus was so intent on the patient in front of him, that the bang of the flung open clinic door made him jump. Jackson barreled into the room and glanced around, as Carsey followed him in.

"The baby alive?" he asked as the baby continued screaming.

As one, the three others turned and looked at him in disbelief. Carsey, the only one allowed to voice what they were all thinking spoke. "Jackson, you really that stupid?"

The man's face turned red. "Can it go now?"

"Go?" Simon asked.

"When can it go to the buyer? I've done told 'im it's on the way."

"Umm..." Simon hesitated.

"The man asked you a question, boy." Carsey's voice was hard, her eyes glaring.

"Go." Simon repeated quietly. "He really should be monitored for at least twenty-four hours."

"That'll do." The man said, apparently more to himself than to Simon.

"Come on, Jackson," Carsey started toward the door, obviously expecting the man to follow her, "we'll get payment scheduled."

She turned back to Simon. "How's the girl?"

"Stable."

She nodded slightly. "I'll send someone to help you get her moved to the bed."

It was a couple of hours later when Carsey came back. The mother was asleep in the bed; her baby, still tightly wrapped in the blanket, was asleep on the other. Simon and Abigail looked up from their cleaning as she entered.

"How are they?" She glanced over at the beds.

"They both seem to be doing well." Simon also looked over to where the young woman and the baby both slept. "The baby should be fine. The mother is still stable, but she'll need to be watched closely."

She nodded, "How long before she can go back to Jackson?"

"I'm not sure yet. Does he have someone who would be able to take care of her?"

"That's not my problem, nor is it yours. I just need you to give him the instructions and medications he'll need, and I need a time frame letting him know when he can take her without killin' her."

"I don't know...if I had to say..."

"You do." She glared.

Simon shook his head slightly and took a breath. "Then...forty-eight hours. If nothing changes."

"Good enough. Abigail," as Carsey said her name the girl looked up from the sink where she was cleaning the surgical instruments, "I need you to leave off what you're doin' and go help in the dining hall."

Abigail looked confusedly from Carsey to Simon before she quickly left the room. Carsey waited until the girl had left and then, eyes on Simon, she yelled back over her shoulder, "Frank, get in here."

Simon froze, his entire body going numb, as the man entered the room. He had Kaylee with him. He had one of her arms twisted behind her back, his other arm wrapped tight around her waist which simultaneously pinned her other arm to her side.

Carsey walked over to Simon, grabbing his chin in her hand forcing him to look away from Kaylee and at herself instead. "I think there's a lesson you haven't learned..." She stared him hard in the eye, gripping his face tighter. "As you rightly pointed out, I _bought_ you because I needed a doctor, and I realize you are better qualified to do your job than I am. However," She punctuated each word by a slight shake to his head, "you are NEVER to speak like that to me again. I warned you what would happen."

Still gripping his chin she forced him to look back at Kaylee. "Frank, how would you like a go with our little mechanic?"

Frank grinned at Simon, baring his teeth, and slipped the tips of his fingers from Kaylee's waist down along her stomach into the waistband of her trousers, eliciting a small involuntary whimper of fear.

The rancher pulled Simon's face back around to look at her own. His eyes were wide with shock. "On your knees, boy."

She let go of Simon's chin allowing him to look back at Kaylee who cried to him, tears in her eyes, "Simon, don't do it."

"I'm sorry, Kaylee." He lowered himself to his knees, unsure if he was apologizing for what he was doing, or for what he had done that had allowed this to happen in the first place.

"She's not the one you should be apologizing to." She nodded her head slightly at Frank who began backing out of the door with Kaylee who began to struggle.

"No! Don't!" Simon grabbed the rancher's arm, looking up at her, pleading. "I'm sorry! Please, don't hurt her!"

She held her hand up and Frank stopped his retreat. She looked down at Simon, "And what are you sorry for?"

Simon thought quickly, looking back where Frank still held Kaylee then back up at Carsey. "For talking back." He made it almost a question, not sure what she wanted to hear.

"Close. I've warned you what will happen if you disobey me, and that includes any sign that you've forgotten your place." She grabbed his chin again. "This time do you understand?"

"Yes."

"That's enough Frank." She let go of Simon and looked at the other man. "Take her back to work, and remember hands off unless I tell you different."

Carsey watched as Frank pulled Kaylee from the room then turned back to Simon who was still kneeling, staring at the floor. "I'll send the girl back in here, and you do what you need to finish up in here, then you come to my room."

Simon, getting to his feet reflexively responded by saying, "The girl has a name."

The words were no sooner past his lips when he realized his mistake as her face darkened dangerously. "I'm sorry! God, I'm sorry! Please," he glanced in the direction Frank had taken Kaylee and then looked back at Carsey, wide eyed, "I didn't mean..."

She looked at him. "I realize you're still new, and they'll be slip-ups, but you're a doctor which tells me that you should learn quicker than some, so you best be more careful with your tongue."

She started toward the door, then stopped and looked back at him. "Besides I have better uses for it."


	11. Chapter 11

That night, after Carsey was finished with Simon, Bucky returned him to his room holding the door open for him. Simon held back in the doorway a moment, afraid to face the others, afraid to face Kaylee. Bucky apparently didn't care about Simon's internal turmoil as, patience up, he shoved Simon through the door.

The first thing he noticed was Kaylee. She was sitting on the bedrolls and although her face was dry her eyes held evidence that she had been crying. Wash sat next to her, her hand in his. River sat beside them with her knees drawn up to her chin. They looked up as Simon came through the door.

"Kaylee," He hurried over and knelt down in front of her. "I am so sorry. It was all my fault."

"Simon Tam, don't you dare say that!" She took Simon's hand in her free one. "You are not responsible for what that mu gou bao jun does."

"Listen to her, Simon." Wash spoke up from the other side of Kaylee. "You can't blame yourself, she's playing you. No matter what else she makes you do, don't let her make you blame yourself for what she does."

Simon became even more self-conscious as he realized that they knew, or had guessed, more about what had been happening than he had hoped. He started as River stood up and came around and settled next to him. She rested her head on his shoulder, "We hold each other. She pulls and tears, but we glue the parts back together, tighter. We save each other."

Simon wrapped an arm around his sister, resting his head on hers, as his other hand still held onto Kaylee's, and Kaylee's other one held onto Wash.

The next day when Simon returned to the clinic, he found Abigail there ahead of him. She was asleep on the bed with the baby, her body curled around him protectively. An untouched breakfast tray sat on the counter, an empty formula bottle beside it.

He checked the baby first; his vitals were strong, and he appeared to waken briefly as he felt Simon's touch. Simon then went over to check on the baby's mother. To Simon's shame he realized he didn't know her name. Her vitals were stronger than they had been the previous evening and she slept soundly.

He found his notes regarding the two patients on the counter next to the bottles. Apparently Abigail had been in the infirmary all night. She had made notes several times, including the vitals of both and times that the baby had been fed. Simon felt ashamed again. With everything that had happened the night before, it hadn't occurred to him to worry about whether or not any arrangements had been made for them to be taken care of after he had left the clinic. If things had been normal he would have never left them alone. If things had been normal, he would have been back at the hospital and they would have had the treatment they needed with around the clock care.

"You'd been called for if there'd been a problem."

Simon started, not having heard Carsey enter. He looked at her, "Abigail's still a child. She's smart and learns fast, but she's still a child. It could have become serious before she knew there was a problem."

"But it didn't."

He let it go. There was no sense in stirring anything up when nothing had gone wrong, and even if it had it couldn't have been changed.

Carsey closed the distance between them. She took the papers from his hands, her fingers rubbing across his as she did. Sitting the papers aside, she said, "Jackson's comin' for the baby around noon. Is it ready to move?"

"It should safe for him to travel." Simon answered tonelessly, not looking at her.

"Good. See that he's ready."

He looked up at her, "How can you..."

Something in her expression killed the question before he could ask it. Thoughts of the previous day flashed in his mind, and he looked away again.

"Just get it ready by the time Jackson's here." She turned and left the room. Simon pressed his palms downs on the counter, shaking with pent up anger.

"Doctor, are you ok?" Abigail whispered from where she still lay curled around the newborn.

Simon turned to her, smiling reassuringly. "Everything's fine, Abigail. Why don't you come eat your breakfast? The baby will be fine."

Abigail gingerly crawled around the baby and off the bed. She took the chopsticks from the tray and used them to take a bite, then she suddenly stopped and looked seriously at Simon.

"I'm sorry for you. That you're here. But I'm glad for me. I've never felt like I was doing anything before. I know you must'a had grand life afore you come here, travelin' and doctorin' and stuff. I can't imagine what that would be like.'

"I'm sorry, I guess I shouldn't have said that I was glad you're here." She added after noticing the look on his face.

She couldn't know that the look wasn't because of what he was missing, but what he had missed out on. Simon never really felt like he belonged on Serenity, no matter what had happened. River did. But Simon always felt that Serenity was just a stop, that as soon as he figured out a way to help River, or to protect them from the Alliance, then they could begin to live again. Now he would give almost anything to be back on board.

"My baby, is my baby ok?" The voice was so weak, Simon almost didn't hear it. He walked over to the now awake woman, and leaned down so that she could better see him.

"He's fine. Would you like to meet him?" Simon stood back to let Abigail hand the baby to his mother.

She smiled weakly up at Simon. "He's beautiful."

He smiled back. "Yes, he is."

"There he is Jackson." Carsey entered the clinic, Jackson right behind her. "You got him ready, boy?"

Simon looked at them and the back at the mother and child; he had forgotten what was going to happen. He unconsciously stepped closer to them.

"Doctor, back away." Carsey warned.

He looked back down at the woman who was suddenly more alert as she looked back at him, desperation and pleading in her eyes. Jackson reached down and pulled the baby from the woman's arms as she started to scream. As he took the baby away, she tried to rise from the bed, screaming hysterically. Simon rushed to restrain her.

"Abigail," he shouted, "second cabinet, middle shelf, third vial from the left. Draw up 3ccs!"

Abigail hurriedly followed Simon's instructions as Jackson and Carsey left with the baby.

Simon simultaneously held the woman down and directed Abigail on how to inject the sedative into the I.V. He slowly rose up off of her as the medication took effect. He walked over to the counter sliding down it to sit on the floor, hands shaking. Abigail slid down beside him; he put his arm around her as she cried.


	12. Chapter 12

The woman, no longer a mother, slept for several hours. During that time Simon and Abigail continued to work in silence. When the woman finally wakened, she remained vocally non-responsive, and mostly stared into space, although a few times Simon noticed her watching his movements, her eyes accusing. As night approached, Simon gave her another sedative, somewhat guiltily, as he wasn't sure if it was more to help her sleep through the night, or to prevent possible problems for Abigail, who was to spend another night in the clinic, should the woman became hysterical or violent.

Twice now Simon had delivered a child. Twice now he had watched a baby stolen from its mother. There was a difference though, this time he knew there would be no rescue for this child.

After supper in the dining hall, Simon expected to be taken to Carsey's quarters and was relieved when he was returned to the room he shared with the others. His relief quickly disappeared when Bucky left, shutting the door behind him, because as soon as the door closed, Kaylee reached under the bedding and pulled out a set of small tools, and taking one began to prod at the hobbles around her ankles.

"Kaylee! What are you doing?"

Kaylee looked up at him, "I think I've almost got it figured. How to get these off, I mean." She turned back to what she was doing.

Simon looked at Wash, who was leaning against the wall next to the sink. Wash just looked at him and shrugged. River sat next to Kaylee, watching her intently. Simon came over and knelt down next to them.

"Kaylee," Simon put his hands on hers, stopping her "Promise me that you won't do anything unless we are sure we have a way out."

"Sure, Simon." Simon recognized the tone of voice she was using. It was the same one he used with River when he was trying to calm her down.

"Kaylee, if we try to leave, and we don't have a way out, and something goes wrong..."

"He's right Kaylee." Wash pushed away from the wall and came over to stand next to them.

Kaylee jerked her hands away from Simon's and flung the tool across the room, half-sobbing. "I know."

River stood up and walked across the room, picked up the tool, and carried it back to Kaylee. She held it out to her saying, "The path is right, just not the time."

Kaylee looked up at her, then after a moment took it from her hand.

"Kaylee," Wash asked, "Are you sure those won't be missed?"

"Yep. They got stuff in there they don't even know about, much less what to do with it. Serenity sure could use some of it too." Kaylee's face took on the faraway look she sometimes got when she was thinking about repairs to Serenity.

"Kaylee." Simon said her name, trying to regain her attention. When she looked at him, he continued. "Can you keep them hidden?"

"She won't have to." River smiled. "They don't check anything while you are all here, and when you're not...they don't come past the door." Then more quietly she said, "They're afraid."


	13. Chapter 13

Back on Serenity, Mal sat at the table with Book, Inara, Jayne, and Zoe. "I still don't like it, Inara. You'll be on your own."

"I'll be fine Mal. I have the proper papers, she has no reason to connect me to any of you, and I am a registered Companion whose client has a bit of pull. She will not try anything with me."

"From what I hear," Jayne spoke up, "The ranchers don't right care what kinda pull the townsfolk think they got."

"Normally, no." Inara looked at him, "But my client is also one of the biggest on-world buyers, and there is a family connection as well. I'll be fine."

"I still don't like it." Mal said.

Zoe looked from Inara to Mal. "Do you have a better idea, Sir? Because right now, I'd walk in there myself if I thought I stood a chance in hell of getting my husband back."

"I know you would, Zoe. I would too, but I don't want to risk any more of the crew unnecessarily and I don't think this is gonna work."

"Mal," Book said, "We need to do something soon. The longer they are in there, the higher the chance we won't be able to get all of them out. For one reason or another."

Mal filled in the blanks the Shepherd had left empty. Everything they had learned about Carsey told him that her patience was almost non-existent when it came to disobedience, and three of the four were among his least obedient crew. If River could be classified as disobedient. And it wasn't that he really would call Simon or Wash disobedient. Simon was more ignorant and green than anything, and Wash was...Wash. But, he doubted someone like Carsey would see it that way.

"Ok," he finally relented, "just...be careful."

The next day Jackson came for the woman. Simon had already prepared antibiotics, pain medication, and treatment instructions. The doctor part of him was horrified by the whole situation, but the rest of him, shamefully, was relieved. He wanted those accusing eyes away from him.

After she was taken away, the rest of the day passed quietly. Carsey stayed away and they saw a few patients, including some brought in from some of the other ranches. And that night, Carsey wanted nothing more from him than for him to read to her.

When Bucky returned him to the room in the now usual routine, Wash was not there ahead of him. And that wasn't normal. River and Kaylee had stood up as he entered the room.

"Kaylee, where's Wash?"

"I don't know!" There was an edge of fear in her voice. "Joleen and Frank have always brought us back together, but this evening when Joleen came to get me, we started back alone. I tried to ask her were he was, but she didn't answer, just kept walkin'. So, I grabbed her arm and tried to make her stop, so she'd answer me you know, but she pushed me down and told me to shut up and it weren't none of my concern and we came back here. What do you think they done to him? You don't think he's dead?"

Simon only hesitated a moment before answering, "No. No, I don't think so."

He put an arm around her shoulder. "These people operate on intimidation. I think if Wash were dead, she would have told you, used it to frighten you. I don't think he's dead."

"Not yet." River spoke up from where she sat, hugging her knees.

"River," Kaylee asked, "do you know something?"

River stared her in the eye. "Pain."

Kaylee shivered under Simon's arm. Simon guided Kaylee over, and the two of them sat down beside River. They were still sitting there when the lights went out, and they were still there when sometime later the door opened and the sudden light blinded them.

Simon was barely able to make out that the shadowy bulk in the doorway were Frank and Wash. Simon stood up as they came toward them. As they got closer, Simon was able to see that Wash was being supported by Frank.

Frank brought Wash over to the bedrolls where he dumped him down next to Kaylee and left without a word.

"Wash?" Kaylee reached out and touched Wash's face, causing him to suck in his breath in pain.

Simon knelt down on the other side of Wash. As his eyes started to adjust back to the dimness of the room, he could slightly make out Wash's features, and even in what little light was given by the small window, Simon was able to see the swelling and the darker shadows of bruises and blood.

Feeling blindly, Simon checked Wash's pulse, heart, and breathing as best he could. Making a decision, Simon went to the door and started pounding. "Hey! Anybody there? I need to take him to the clinic. He needs attention. Do you hear me?"

Simon waited a moment and not hearing an answer, kicked the door in frustration, then went and sat back down beside Wash.

"Simon, is he goin' be ok?" He couldn't really see Kaylee's expression in the dark, but the worry carried plainly in her voice.

"I'm sure he's going to be fine." Simon hoped he sounded more confident than he felt.

River stood and Simon watched as her silhouette moved gracefully to the door. She leaned against it, spreading her arms out, her cheek against the wood. "Hollow, empty. The horses are in the barn, but the coachman ran away."

"It's ok, River. Come sit back down." Simon coxed his sister.

River turned away from the door. "They buy the fastest horses. Then they don't let them run, break their legs instead."

Simon could hear the edge of panic and agitation creeping into her voice. "River, it's ok."

"No! No!" River was starting to lose her grip. Simon could hear it and he knew he couldn't deal with her and Wash at the same time. It turned out he didn't have to. He watched as Kaylee went over and wrapped her arms around River.

"River, it'll be ok." River started to calm as Kaylee rocked her back and forth.

Simon spent the night watching over Wash. A few times Wash mumbled unintelligibly, but didn't regain consciousness. At some point Kaylee and River fell asleep. When morning came, however, all three of them were waiting when the overseers came to get them. Frank was the one who opened the door.

"I need to take him to the clinic." Simon stood firm between the man and Wash.

"Get back, boy. He ain't goin' nowhere except to work."

"He's not even conscious! How is he supposed to work?"

Frank glanced over at Wash, shifting his weight from foot to foot, licking his lips. "He can stay here then."

"What's goin' on Frank?" Bucky pushed by the other man, Joleen close behind.

"Shit," Joleen said, looking over at Wash, "What did you do Frank?"

Frank became defensive. "I did what Carsey told me to."

"She told you a light beating, not make him useless to work." Bucky said. "Joleen, get the girl to work, and Frank you take the doc down to the clinic."

"No." Simon stood arms crossed, feet planted. "Wash needs medical attention. Leaving him here, he could die. I'm not going anywhere if he isn't taken to the clinic."

"Me neither." Kaylee came and stood beside Simon.

Bucky's voice hardened, "You'll do as you're told, or we'll make you go."

Simon stood firm, "I don't think Carsey would want us hurt without her say-so, and that's the only way we're moving. Just ask her to come see Wash and let me talk to her."

"Oh, you'll talk to her alright; when I drag your ass down to see her."

"No."

"Boy, you're goin' end up paying." Bucky grabbed Simon's arm and began to pull.

Simon pulled away as Kaylee stepped in, pushing at Bucky. Joleen grabbed Kaylee around the waist, and pulled her back. Bucky still pulled at Simon who continued to pull away. As Frank started to step in to help Bucky, River was suddenly in front of him, grabbing his hand as he reached for Simon.

Bucky suddenly stopped, looked around at the situation then turned to Joleen, "Put the girl down."

"What?"

"Carsey's got a lot invested here. I think she needs to see what happened."

"Come on." Frank stepped away from River, watching her warily and turned to the supervisor, "There ain't no reason to involve Carsey."

"Why? You afraid you'll get into trouble?" Joleen asked.

"Why should I be? I ain't done nothin' wrong."

"Frank," Bucky looked at the other man, "Go tell Carsey, I think she needs to handle this in person."

"Bucky..."

"Don't push me, Frank."

Frank glared at Joleen then back at Bucky before turning and going out the door, muttering under his breath.

When he returned Carsey was with him.

"Gorram it Bucky, this better be good." She stormed into the room, stopping right in front of her foreman. "Tell me why these three ain't on their way to their stations?"

Bucky looked away from his boss. "It's the pilot. He's unconscious."

Carsey looked past Bucky seeing Wash on the pallet. She walked past Simon, Kaylee, and River without a glance, stopping next to Wash. Looking down at Wash, she addressed Simon, "How bad is it?"

"He hasn't been fully conscious all night, but I won't know for sure without a full exam. There may be internal injuries, and I need the equipment in the clinic to check him out. And he'll need to be moved carefully."

"Joleen, get the stretcher." As the other woman left the room, Carsey turned to Bucky. "Take Frank, and the two of you wait for me in my quarters."

"Come on." Bucky led Frank out of the room. Frank glanced nervously over his shoulder at Carsey as he left.

When Joleen came back she was carrying the stretcher. Carsey took it from her and handed it to Simon. "Get him on the stretcher. Then you and the mechanic get him down to the clinic."

She turned to Joleen. "Make sure they get there; then see to it that the girl gets to work."

Kaylee, who had started helping Simon get Wash on the stretcher, looked up. "I'm stayin' with Wash."

Carsey went very still, looking hard at Kaylee. "That's not what you're here for; the doctor already has an assistant. Now, you'll help carry him down, and then you will do as you are told. This is your only warning; count yourself lucky that you got it."

She turned her back to them and walked out the door. Simon, with Kaylee's help, maneuvered Wash onto the stretcher.

"I'll get his head, and let me go in front; it should make it easier when we get to the stairs. Kaylee, it'll be ok." He gave her a small smile. Just as they stepped into position and prepared to lift Wash up, River bent over and whispered something in Wash's ear, to low for Simon to hear; then she walked over to the corner and watched.

Simon looked at Kaylee. "Ready?"

She nodded and they stood, awkwardly. Simon looked over at Joleen. "I don't suppose you would give us a hand?"

She glared at him as she stepped aside to let them out the door.

By the time they reached the clinic, they were both out of breath. The stairs had been particularly difficult. Even though the stretcher had straps to help hold Wash on, his weight had shifted as they made their way down the stairs, simultaneously pushing against Simon and pulling Kaylee. When they finally got Wash on the exam table, Simon's hands were cramping, and he could see Kaylee's arms were shaking.

Abigail entered the room, apparently already aware of what was occurring. The girl took her place beside the exam table.

Joleen took Kaylee by the upper arm. "Come on. You're done here."

Kaylee started to pull back, but Simon caught her eye and gave a slight shake of the head. She didn't look happy, but she took the cue and left with Joleen, looking back worriedly at Wash.

With Abigail's help, Simon's scans and exam helped allay some of his fears. There didn't appear to be any swelling around the brain and Simon felt Wash's unconsciousness was due as much to stress and exhaustion as to his injuries.

There was damage though. Wash had several bruised ribs, three were cracked. There was bruising to the kidneys, as well as bruising to the genitals, a split lip, cracked tooth, and the right side of his face was bruised and swollen, the eye almost completely swollen shut. His right arm and leg were severely bruised and Simon hypothesized that Wash had been lying on his left side curled inward, in an effort to protect himself.

A short time after they had finished tending to his injuries, Carsey came in to check on them. She walked over to where Wash lay on the exam table, and looked down at him, but addressed Simon, "What's his condition?"

Simon stood next to her, also looking at Wash. "He needs time to heal. He has internal bruising and he still hasn't regained consciousness"

"Do you expect him to?"

"There's no reason he shouldn't"

"He has until tomorrow."

"Excuse me?"

She looked at him. "If he ain't awake by tomorrow, I want him put down."

"What? Wait! What?" Simon stumbled back in shock, banging his leg against the table.

"If he ain't going to recover, I don't want to waste resources on 'im"

"He's not a dog, he's a human being!" Simon shook with repressed fury.

"All the same, I want him awake by tomorrow." She walked past Simon and out the door, leaving him stunned.

Abigail had stood by the counter, out of the way until Carsey had left. Now she walked up to Simon. "You're not gonna hafta do it, are you? He's going to wake up?"

"He's going to wake up, and even if he doesn't..." Simon shook his head. "That's something no one can make me do."

"Even for your sister and the other girl."

Simon looked away, not answering, and looked back at Wash. He didn't want to think about it. He knew he couldn't kill Wash, even if he didn't think he would recover, but he equally knew he couldn't let River and Kaylee suffer for it.

Fortunately, he didn't have to worry long. It was only an hour or so later when Wash woke up.

"Simon?" Wash's voice was rough and cracked.

Simon came over and leaned down beside Wash's head. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Like I was stomped on by a big, ugly ape."

"Well, you'd be right." Simon held a glass of water to Wash's lips, helping him to drink. "What happened, Wash?"

"I tried driving the combine past the perimeter, and it shut down."

"But, you knew that would happen, besides you couldn't have gotten past the fence."

"You know me," he tried to smile, but winced in pain, "I had to see for myself. Carsey didn't think much of my exploration."

"Well, I think Frank may have taken it farther than she meant. She didn't seem to be happy."

"Do I look as bad as I feel?"

"Yes, but I don't think your injuries have made it any worse."

"Funny."

"Honestly, you should be fine." Simon put his hand on Wash's shoulder.

"Good to know." Carsey's voice came from behind Simon as she walked toward them. "So, he did wake up. How soon can he get back to work?" She caught Simon's hesitation as he glanced back at Wash. "And, you best not lie to me."

"It depends."

"It depends?" Her voice held a warning.

"On what he'll be doing. It'll be a few weeks before he can drive anything."

"We'll see. At any rate, at the end of today I want him moved back to the room. Will that be possible?"

"Yes. It's mostly a case of the body needing to heal itself, and there are bandages to be changed."

"Fine." She turned and left.

Wash looked up a Simon. "I don't think she trusts me in here on my own. What do you think?"


	14. Chapter 14

That evening Mabel surprised Simon by bringing him and Abigail an early supper, as well as broth for Wash.

"I'm told that they'll be coming to take the two of you," she indicated Simon and Wash, "straight upstairs tonight, and that I should go ahead and bring you supper."

"Thank you, Mabel." Simon took the tray from her, sitting it down.

"Your friend," she nodded her head toward Wash, "he gonna to be ok?"

"Yes. Thank you."

"Good. I'm glad." She smiled at him before she went out the door.

Just as Mabel had said, Buckey, along with a man Simon had never seen before, came for him and Wash. Buckey let Simon gather up the things Wash would need during recovery: antibiotics, pain medication, and bandaging material. As Simon picked up a pair of bandage scissors, Buckey took them from his hand.

Simon looked at him, then at the blunt scissors and back again. "Really?"

Buckey looked at the scissors in his hand.

"What am I supposed to do?" Simon asked, exasperated, "Chew through the bandages?"

"Ok." Buckey conceded, handing the scissors back to him. "But only while you are in the room, you're not to leave them with him and your sister. They're to come back with you when you come back to the clinic. Anytime you're somewhere else," obviously meaning when he was with Carsey, "they stay with me."

As Buckey watched, Simon and the other man got Wash onto the stretcher, with Simon laying the supplies next to Wash. Getting Wash back up the stairs was only slightly less difficult than getting him down them had been, and now that he was awake, Wash felt every bump and jar impacting on his already abused body.

Simon had assumed since he had been returned to the room with Wash that he would be staying. He was wrong. Buckey waited until Simon had gotten Wash settled, and the other man was leaving to take the stretcher back to the clinic, before motioning to Simon.

"Come on, Boss wants to see you."

Simon looked up at him from where he was kneeling beside Wash.

"Well, come on and give me those scissors." He said, hand out. "You'll get 'em back when I come get you."

Simon glanced at Kaylee, who had come to kneel at Wash's other side, worry plain in her eyes. Simon wanted to ease that worry, but at the same time he knew there was really nothing to be said. He gave her a slight smile instead and said, "Wash, will be fine while I'm gone." Simon looked down. "Won't you?"

"Fine as fine." Wash answered, hoarsely.

Simon looked over Kaylee's head at River who was standing behind her, then stood, walked over to Buckey, handed him the scissors, and passed through the doorway.

When Buckey left Simon in Carsey's quarters, she was standing in front of her desk, leaning back against it. He entered the room, stopping just inside the door as Buckey closed it behind him. She looked at him a moment, then pushing away from the desk, she moved around behind him, suddenly shoving him forward.

"On your knees."

Simon felt a flash of anger as he realized he was half way to the floor, responding to the command without having thought about it. Once he was on his knees, she shoved him again, forcing him to put his hands down to stop himself from falling on his face. She stood in front of him looking down. "I. Am. Really. Tired. Of. Your. Attitude."

"Attitude..."

She squatted down in front of him, clenching his jaw tightly in one hand, pressing the index finger of her other one against his lips, she whispered, "Shhhh."

She leaned her face closer to his. "The knowledge in your brain, it's a tool I need. But, I like tools I can wield. I don't like tools that act on their own. The only reason you're not dead from that little act of defiance this morning is Frank follows orders worse than you. Damn near killed the pilot when all I told him to do was give 'im a couple of hits.'

"A boy like you...I grew up knowing boys like you. Born to money, gettin' everything you ask for, no matter if you deserve it or not. The privilege of getting the best education money can buy. Then you come out here to the Rim, lookin' to take over. Thinkin' it's owed you; thinking you're superior to everybody else!" She shoved his head roughly away and stood up.

Simon sat back on his heels and glared up at her. "You know nothing about me! You don't know the hell the Alliance put my sister through, while our parents turned their backs. Yes, I had money, education, a job I cared about, but I gave it all away to save my sister. You have enough money to buy me, my friends, and the ship we came here on a hundred times over. That's more money than I have ever had on my own. I am superior to you, but it has nothing to do with money or education."

The kick hit him under the chin, sending him over backward, before he saw it coming. He landed on his side where she pinned him down, straddling him, trapping one arm with her weight against him, while the other one was caught beneath and behind him. She grabbed a handful of his hair, and drew back her fist.

"You're in control," Simon said quickly, "is that what you want to hear? You are! I know that! You have more control over life and death here than I do as a doctor. I have had to stand by while you tear a baby away from its mother, threaten and beat my friends..." He trailed off, the fight suddenly going out of him.

She lowered her fist then stood, leaving him lying on the floor. She went back to leaning against the desk, and stood looking at him.

"Maybe you can learn after all. Still," she cocked her head, "I can't let it go. I had to get rid of Frank. He's just lucky he was a hired-on, not bought. But you need to be punished; slaves can't be seen challengin' their betters, and this is the second time. In fact, this time the mechanic and your sister were right there with you. By right I have cause to punish all three of you."

Simon felt the blood drain from his face as he remembered Frank's hands on Kaylee.

"Don't worry," she continued, "The fact is, your little show of solidarity might have saved me the need to track down another pilot, which saves me some money, not to mention it showed me I had a loose cannon working for me, and gave me reason to get rid of him before he could do some real damage."

"Real damage..." Simon, who had risen to a sitting position, shook his head in disbelief.

"Now see," she said, "that's what keeps getting you into trouble. It's your mouth, pretty and useful though it is."

The blood that had left Simon's face came rushing back with a vengeance.

"Now, like I said, I can't let you go unpunished, even if you did save me some money. But, because you did, I'd planned to go a little easy on you. And your smartin' off just gave me the perfect solution.

She reached behind her and pressed the com button on her desk. "Buckey, come pick up the doc; then take him to be fitted for a 'bridle."


	15. Chapter 15

When Simon was finally returned to their room it was well after the nine-o'clock "lights out", so he was surprised to find that although the lights had been somewhat dimmed, their room was still not dark. Bucky answered his unspoken question.

"Boss had us leave the lights up, so you could do what you need to with the pilot." He handed Simon back the promised bandage scissors.

"Simon?" Kaylee's voice brought Simon's focus back from Buckey to the room in front of him.

Tonight, instead of Bucky dropping Simon off and leaving, he stepped into the room with him. River, Kaylee, and a drowsy Wash watched as Bucky said what he came to say.

"Boss wants this left on for three nights." Buckey indicated the metal and leather contraption that had been fitted onto Simon's head. The metal straps, connected by a hinge at the top of his head, encased his head. And unseen from the observers, was the metal plate that had been pushed between his teeth into his mouth and was held in place by the straps around his chin and jaw. The arrangement ensured that his tongue was held tightly immobile.

"It'll come off," Bucky continued, "before breakfast each day and back on after supper. Any of you tamper with it and they'll be hell to pay for all of you." He looked at the bandage scissors still in Simon's hand as though he thought they could have any effect on the metal and thick leather.

"Also, I'm to tell ya that even when it's off, he's not to speak unless it is directly related to the job, 'cause if he does it'll add another night. Just remember that." Bucky's gaze took in them all, before he turned and went out the door.

"Oh, Simon." Kaylee ran to him as soon as the door closed. There were tears in her eyes as he fingers tried to explore the metal and leather cage, until Simon gently pulled her hands away.

River came up to him next, stopping in front of him looking speculatively. "Scold's bridle."

"What?" Kaylee looked at her.

"Scold's bridle." River looked at her as though talking to a slow child, then turned back to Simon, cocking her head. "They were sometimes used in old times, on Earth-That-Was. The metal piece inside," she ran a finger over the piece across Simon's mouth, "keeps the tongue still. Sometimes they had barbs, so as to cut the tongue even if it moved just a little." She held her thumb and forefinger in front of her face just a centimeter apart to indicate a small amount.

Horrified, Kaylee looked wide-eyed from River back to Simon. He gingerly shook his head, hoping to make her understand that as uncomfortable as it was, the metal plate was smooth. Evidently she understood, as Simon could see some of the tension leave her body.

Simon, trying to take some of the attention off of himself, stepped past River and Kaylee and went over to where Wash was lying, wondering how he was supposed to find out how Wash was doing if he couldn't ask him.

Wash, watched as Simon collected the bandaging materials and settled beside him. Simon, feeling uncomfortable and illogically embarrassed, tried to avoid Wash's eyes as he set about checking Wash's injuries. At one point, Wash looked as though he was going to say something, but changed his mind.

Kaylee was leaned back against the door, her arms crossed over her chest. "I cain't believe she can get away with this. What she does...it ain't right."

This time Wash did speak his voice still weak and somewhat raspy. "We just need to hang on a while Kaylee. We'll make it out. Mal and the others will be working on it. We just need to make it through."

"Wash!" Kaylee pushed away from the door. "Look at what she did to you. Look what she's doing to Simon."

"I could probably get us out." River said. "But, they'd kill us before we got to town. Some of them would die first. Because I would kill them. It is an option."

They all stared at her, and Simon felt chills run along his arms at his sister's matter-of-fact comments.

Simon spent most of the night awake. No matter how he laid, some part of the bridle pressed hard against his skin and the bones underneath. He finally gave up and tried sleeping sitting up, his back against the wall. He knew he was keeping the others awake, but none of them complained. By the time morning arrived and Bucky and Joleen came for him and Kaylee, he was exhausted.

He had hoped that Bucky would remove the bridle before they left the room, but instead he waited until they were in the dining hall for everyone to see, giving him a warning about not talking as he took it off.

After breakfast, of which Simon ate very little due to the pain in his jaws, Joleen and Kaylee headed toward the machine shop and Bucky returned Simon to the infirmary. When Simon stepped through the door he heard Abigail gasp. At first Simon couldn't figure why, but then she asked, "Does your face hurt? Do you need anything for it?"

Simon automatically felt his face; the areas that had been covered by the bridle were tender and hypersensitive to the touch. Looking around he picked up a shiny metal tray used for holding instruments during surgery, and used it to look at his reflection. Not only had the straps left red marks on his skin, but a bruise had formed on one jaw from the kick to his chin.

"No, Abigail. Thank you."

The infirmary door opened as Simon sat the tray down and turned as Carsey entered. "Doctor, I have a patient for you."

She stepped aside to allow the patient through. Simon froze as Inara entered the infirmary. Carsey left, closing the door.

Inara quickly crossed the room and opened her arms, intending to hug Simon. Simon, eyes on Abigail, quickly caught her wrists, stopping her. Using his 'doctor voice' Simon asked, "What seems to be the problem?"

Inara, glancing at the girl who was looking back at her in fascination, answered, "Um, I've been tired lately. And headaches. I've had a lot of headaches"

Simon put a hand on Inara's arm and guided her to the exam table. As he helped her up, he leaned in close and whispered, "What are you doing here?"

"It was the only way in. Are you all right?" She raised a hand as though to touch his face, then caught herself and instead used the hand to push back her hair.

"I'm ok. Are you here alone?"

"Yes. Where are the others?"

"Inara you shouldn't be here. It's not safe."

She ignored him. "The others, Simon. Are they here?"

"Yes." He noticed Abigail watching, so he put the stethoscope in his ears and to Inara's chest. "Kaylee is somewhere out in the other buildings." He spoke quietly. "They keep us together upstairs at night, locked in. River and Wash are there now. They don't let River out, and Wash is there because he's hurt.'

"He's doing ok now." Simon hurriedly answered when Inara looked at him sharply. "It's mostly bruising, a couple of cracked ribs. Until he was hurt, they sent him out with Kaylee."

"We're going to get you all out. I promise."

Simon continued the charade of examining Inara, trying his best to give her a whispered verbal map of as much of the house and ranch as he could; which considering his limited access, wasn't a lot. He was telling her about the hobbles and how Kaylee thought she could get them off, when Carsey came back. "Well Companion, has the doctor finished your exam?"

Simon helped Inara off the exam table as she answered, "Yes, thank you. The doctor suggests that I get more rest."

"That's always good advice." Carsey gave a slight nod to her head.

Inara walked over to where Carsey stood. "Actually, I wanted to talk with you as to whether or not you would be interested in selling the doctor. I have use of a doctor on my staff as I have recently lost mine."

"I'm sure you did, and I bet he looked a lot like that one there." She nodded her head toward Simon.

"I'm sorry?"

Carsey crossed her arms, shaking her head. "You must think I am ten kinds of fool. You think I'd just hand 'im over? I know who you are and who you're with. Your people have been making a right show of themselves. Now, you go back to your Captain and tell him that these four belong to me now, and he best get off this world and forget about 'em, else I will cause him, and you, a planet-load of trouble. I have a mind to hang on to you too, 'cept I got no use for a Companion. Besides," she shot Simon a dark grin then looked back at Inara, grin still in place, "The doctor does well enough for that. And anyways, you are registered, and you have papers. It could cause a little too much trouble, even for me. But, you had better leave before I change my mind."

Inara, stunned, turned back to Simon who had gone still, eyes on the floor. She started to reach out her hand to him, but Carsey grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the infirmary.


	16. Chapter 16

Several hours later, Inara was back on Serenity seated with the others around the table. "That place is a fortress. It is completely self-contained with high security. During the day they are separated and at night they are locked in on the third floor. She's put these electronic bands on their ankles that will prevent them from leaving the compound, but Simon says Kaylee thinks she can get them off. But Mal, I figure that she knows that Simon told me all of this, so I don't know if knowing any of this will do us any good."

"No," Mal said, "she's arrogant and she thinks she's untouchable. That's the only reason she let you in in the first place, knowin' who you are. She's playin' with us. She doesn't see us as a threat."

"Inara," Zoe asked, "how are they?"

Inara turned to her. "I think they are okay, for now. But they have been hurt."

"Hurt? Hurt how?" Zoe's hand automatically went to the gun at her hip.

"Zoe, Simon said Wash was beaten." Before Zoe could react, she quickly added, "He's healing and Simon says he will be fine."

"What about the others?" Book asked.

"I don't know." Inara said. "Simon has bruises and marks on his face, but otherwise seemed alright physically. He said Kaylee and River are okay. Kaylee is sent to work outside the house during the day, as Wash was before the beating, and River is kept locked in the room.'

"Mal," Inara looked at him, "we have got to get them out. That woman is dangerous."

"Yeah. Well, so are we."

"Yeah." Jayne said, dryly. "We're a big threat. The five of us against a fortress full of people, controlled by a woman nobody 'round here'll go up against.

"Exactly." Mal grinned.

That night after supper in the dining hall, Buckey replaced the bridle and brought Simon back to Carsey. She left him standing while she took the familiar position of leaning back against the desk.

"It must be galling, seeing escape so close and not be able to touch it. You must be starting to figure out this is your life now, so you need to settle on in and let the past go. You won't be leaving here." She pushed away from the desk and stood just inches away from him.

"This," she said, running a finger along one of the bands encasing his head as he jerked away, "must also gall. Not being able smart off, losing your only power, and knowing tonight you'll return to your room, unable to tell the others the Companion was here. But," she stepped back, "you're a smart boy, I'm sure you'll figure out another way to let them know."

"Now these," she said taking his hands and pulling him toward the bed, "have extra work to make up for the handicap."


	17. Chapter 17

When Simon returned to the room, the day's events suddenly caught up with him. Shakily, he walked over to the bedrolls and lowered himself down next to Wash. River turned knowing eyes toward her brother. It was the look she sometimes had, as though she were looking through walls to see something that should have been obvious. She walked over to Simon, and sitting down beside him, she wrapped her arms around him and rested her head against his chest. Closing her eyes, she said, "Inara was here. Wasn't she?"

Simon looked down at his sister in wonderment.

"Is that true?" Kaylee came over and knelt down in front of them.

Simon nodded.

Wash, forgetting Simon couldn't speak, asked rapidly, "Is she okay? Is she still here?"

Simon looked at him and nodded once slowly, then after a slight pause, shook his head.

"See," Kaylee said, becoming excited, "they're gonna get us out! I told ya!"

Simon actually felt momentarily grateful that he couldn't answer. He didn't want to have to tell her what had actually happened. He didn't want to destroy her hope, to take that little bit of happiness away from her.

Wash must have sensed some of what Simon was thinking, because Simon felt him take his hand and give it a slight squeeze, the most comfort he could give. Simon tried to shake off his melancholy, and turned his attention to checking Wash's progress and changing the bandages.

The next day Simon saw several patients during the morning, and he was able to put Inara's visit, and his evening with Carsey, out of his mind.

After lunch, Carsey and Buckey brought a man into the infirmary, half-carrying him. The man had a cut above his eye, blood running down his face. He seemed dazed. They got him on the exam table and Abigail, noticing the cut, brought over suture materials and disinfectant.

Simon started cleaning the cut, preparing to close it, when Carsey spoke, "After you get that taken care of, I want him castrated."

Simon whipped around so fast he knocked over the tray holding his instruments. The words also made it through the man's haze, as he made a clumsy, drunken attempt to run off, but he barely made it off the table before Carsey and Buckey had him back on it.

"Doctor, you get him sedated and get to work." Carsey looked hard at Simon as she and Buckey held the man on the table.

"No." Simon said, backing away, "I'm not doing it. I am a doctor. I took an oath. You can't make me do it."

"Oh, I can't?" Carsey asked, her voice turning dangerously cold. "Here are the options: If you don't do it, it'll still get done, the same way we've done it before without a doctor, and it'll be done without sedation or anything for pain. Then after it's done, we'll do the same to the pilot. Or, you do it yourself, with sedation and pain medication and medical care, and we leave the pilot in one piece. Those are your options."

She turned to Buckey, "Stay here and make sure it gets done. One way or the other." She let go of the man, leaving him to Buckey, as she left.

"You heard her," Buckey said, "what's it gonna be?"

Simon's thoughts raced. Since rescuing his sister, he had been forced to make horrible and difficult choices, choices he would have never thought himself capable of making. But this time...to use his skills and knowledge as a doctor to cause harm, irrevocable intentional harm, to someone who had never hurt him, had never harmed or threatened anyone he cared about. Someone he didn't even know... He didn't know if he could do it, not even to save Wash. As far as Simon was aware, the only difference between this man and Wash was that Simon knew Wash, while this man was a complete stranger. What gave him the right?

"Doc," Buckey's voice cut into his thoughts, "this man knew what would happen if he caused one more fight. It's him or the both of them, and if it happens that way, it won't be pretty. If you care for your friend at all, you'll do what she says.'

"Look at it this way," he continued, "you're not causing sufferin' you're preventin' it. For the both of them." Buckey's voice was, surprisingly, almost sympathetic.

Simon closed his eyes, made his decision, took a deep breath, and injected a sedative as the man began to scream.


	18. Chapter 18

After it was done and the man was starting to awaken, Buckey called in another man to help, and together they picked the man up and put him on the stretcher with intent to return him to the slaves' barracks. When Simon started to protest, Buckey assured him they had the means to take care of him in the barracks, implying that the procedure was not uncommon. Simon wished, with almost no guilt for thinking so, that if they were so used to doing it themselves that they had left him out of it.

He watched unemotionally as Abigail finished cleaning up, then walked over to the two beds and sat down on the edge of the closest one. He was still there a couple of hours later when Buckey came to escort him to the dining hall.

After supper, during which Simon didn't eat and Kaylee watched him worriedly, Buckey replaced the bridle, for what would hopefully be the last night. To Simon's relief, Buckey took him directly to the room he shared with the others. He knew that if he had been taken to Carsey, the frayed strings that were barely holding him together would have broken entirely.

The others watched him with concern as he took care of Wash, but thankfully they didn't press. And Simon was almost glad that he was unable to reply to their unspoken questions.

It was almost dawn when Zoe alerted Mal to the fact they had a visitor. The two of them stood watching the monitors as the man outside Serenity beat on her doors, demanding to be let inside. As Mal watched the disturbance, he asked Zoe, "Who the hell is that?"

"No idea, Sir. But he keeps ranting about how Carsey owes him and she should have never done that to him."

"Done what?" Mal looked at her.

Zoe shrugged. "You want me to let him in?"

"Round up the others, let 'em know what's goin' on, then we'll meet our guest."

When Zoe let the man in, he was met by all of them, and all of them were armed. However, the man seemed to make no note of it as he rushed straight up to Mal. "You Captain Reynolds?"

"I am."

"I hear Carsey's got somethin' of yourn you want back. I can tell you how to get it."

"That so?"

"Yeah," Frank said, "that's so."

A short time later, they were all again seated around the table. All but Mal who was standing over the seated Frank.

"So," Mal said, "you think you got some information we might be wanting?"

"You might say that. That bitch Carsey owes me. I never done nothin' but good work for her, then she just throws me out, without even this month's pay. Told me it's lucky that she didn't take my pass papers and dump me for the slavers. I ain't no gorram slave! She had no right!"

"Information. Remember?" Mal leaned over into his face.

"Yeah, information. I got information. I know you need a way in, and I can tell you how."


	19. Chapter 19

When Simon arrived at the infirmary the next day, he felt his eyes drawn to the exam table. The same table where he had performed surgery the day before. The day he had broken his oath. He tried to tell himself he'd had no choice, but he couldn't make himself believe it.

He spent the morning doing routine physicals, and for the first time Simon saw the true extent of the variety of people on the ranch. It was a large mix of hired hands, indentures, and slaves varying in age from toddlers to one old woman who worked in the kitchens who had to be at least eighty, although the woman herself had no idea. And with each one Simon wondered what damage he might be made to inflict on them.

The little girl with the brown hair, the one that reminded him of River at that age, was he just making sure she was healthy before she was sold off to be a sex slave for some deviant? The teenage boy with eye's like Inara's. What would his life to be? Would he end up on the surgery table like the man yesterday? And for what supposed crime? Or, would he end up in Carsey's bed whether he wanted to or not?

The girl in the early stages of pregnancy. Was the pregnancy her choice, or had it been forced upon her? And if he was still here, and still alive, would he be forced to deliver another baby only to watch it torn from its mother's arms and sold away? Or, would it grow up here as the cycle continued?

At one point, he looked over to his young assistant. What would become of her? Clever, efficient Abigail. She deserved so much more. Away from this place, she could have a future. What did she have here? He realized he didn't even know what she had done here before he had arrived. He had already learned that everyone who was old enough to comprehend directions had a job.

The man from yesterday, Simon had never learned his name, how long had he been here? Had he always been a slave, or had he, like Simon, been abducted? Did he have a family somewhere who was missing him? Maybe, like Wash, he'd had a wife. Or, maybe his family was here and the fight had been to protect someone he loved.

"Doctor?" The word cut into Simon's thoughts and he realized that someone had been trying to get his attention. He looked up to see Mabel standing just to his right. "It's time for lunch."

"Already?" Trapped in his own thoughts and the routine nature of the exams, he had had no idea what time it was.

"You've been busy today." She sat the tray down and turned back to him. "My girl still doing ok by you?"

"You're girl?"

"Abigail." She nodded her head toward the girl who was busily sorting the notes Simon had made. "She's my daughter, you know."

"No. I didn't actually." Simon looked from Mabel to Abigail and back again, seeing them with new eyes.

"She's been a wonderful help." Simon hesitated, unsure of what else to say. Did Mabel have any idea of the kinds of things that were being asked of her young daughter?

"I'm glad." Mabel smiled sadly. "Come night, it's all I can to do to get her to sleep. She wants to tell me everything she's learned. Using words that I got no idea of what they mean. She's lived here her whole life. Born here. Born a slave. She don't know nothin' else. Don't know how special she could have been if she'd been given the chance."

Simon felt a chill as Mabel's words echoed his earlier thoughts.

"She was helpin' me in the kitchen by the time she could walk and talk. But I think even the Boss knew she could do so much more. Reckon that's why she picked her for you. Anyhow," Mabel visible roused herself from her introspection, "I just wanted to thank you for lookin' out for her."

"You're welcome." Simon replied, although he didn't feel he had done anything other than help expose a child to even more horror than her life had already held.

"I heard about Kirby." Mabel said suddenly.

"Kirby?"

"The man what you had to cut on yesterday."

Simon had never learned his name.

"He ain't a bad man, ain't a good one either. Just like most people. But," Mabel looked Simon hard in the eye, "don't you blame yourself for what happened, They'd have done it one way or the other, and leastwise this way he weren't awake for it, and maybe it hurt a little less. You had no more choice over what was done to him than he did, maybe less since you didn't start the fight. Just...remember that. And, thank you again for takin' care of my girl." Mabel patted his arm then left the infirmary.

As Simon watched her leave, he felt grateful for her words, but he didn't believe them. He knew he was to blame. His choice had been a conscious one.


	20. Chapter 20

The next two days were very much a repeat of the same. Simon continued the physicals, although at some point on the second day they had begun sending him a group from a different ranch. Whether they were from Jackson's or someone else's, he didn't know, but one thing he quickly realized was this group as a whole was not nearly as healthy as Carsey's people. Most of them were malnourished; many of them had severely neglected injuries and illnesses, and most disturbing were the number of scars and defects. Everything from obvious lash scars to missing body parts: castrations, missing fingers, ears, eyes, and in a couple of cases tongues. When Simon made that particular discovery, he went cold.

And, even given the situation, Simon noticed that this group seemed much less 'alive' than Carsey's slaves. There were no smiles, nor any real acknowledgement of him or Abigail, other than to do what they were asked and answer any questions that were put to them. Although a few either couldn't or wouldn't answer.

At the end of the day, Simon was glad to be away from the parade of tragedy. At least until after supper, when he realized that Buckey was leading him back to Carsey's quarters. When Simon came through the door, Carsey looked up from the desk and asked, "So, did you get a good look at your patients today, Doctor?"

She got up and walked over to stand in front of him, stroking his hair. "I told you I take care of my property, as long as my property does what it's supposed to do. Now that you see what could happen, do you still think I'm so evil?"

"Yes." Simon wasn't surprised by the slap, but it still made him stumble.

Carsey shook her head. "I really thought you would have learned something."

"What? That you are a real humanitarian because you don't chop off as many body parts as your neighbor? Then yes, you are truly a caring person."

She crossed her arms, looking at him. "You are either more stubborn or more stupid than I gave you credit for. Do we need to start the lessons all over again? The bridle didn't apparently teach you anything, and this time, if I have Buckey bring the little mechanic here, there ain't no amount of pleading you can do to prevent what'll happen, and it will be all your fault."

Simon took a breath. He couldn't let Kaylee suffer, not for this. He looked down and answered, "Yes. I'm sorry."

She smiled, stroking Simon's hair, then walked over to one of the bookshelves where she took down a book and handing it to Simon, said, "Let's start with this tonight."

A few hours later, Simon finished checking on Wash, who seemed to be healing well, then fell into an exhausted sleep.

Suddenly Simon was jarred awake by a loud roaring that was accompanied by a vibration that shook the building. What little sky he could see through the small slit in the wall, showed that it was still night. In the dim light Simon could see the others were also awake and sitting up. River, smiling beatifically up at the ceiling said, "It's time."

Wash gingerly leaned forward slightly, looking around Kaylee and Simon at River. "Are you sure?"

She turned her smile from the ceiling to Wash. "Serenity."

Simon felt his heart speed up and throwing his faith to his sister shouted, "Kaylee, now!"

Kaylee didn't hesitate. She jumped up and throwing her bedroll aside, she grabbed the stolen tools. She sat back down and began working on the hobbles encasing her ankles. "Hope this works."

"Kaylee," Wash asked cautiously, "what happens if it doesn't?"

She continued working, not looking up as she answered, "Don't know. Maybe boom."

"Boom?" Wash asked.

"Maybe boom. Small one." She glanced up then smiled as the first hobble fell from her ankles. It was only seconds later that she had all of them free.

"Now what?" Wash asked as Simon helped him carefully to his feet.

Gunshots sounded outside their door and Simon, still supporting Wash with one arm, reached into his pocket where he had stowed the bandage scissors then held them up as a weapon. The door flung open, revealing a backlit figure and the outline of a gun.

Simon squinted into the light coming in from the hallway. "Captain?"

"Doc, you plannin' on givin' me a haircut?"

"What?"

Mal nodded toward the scissors in Simon's hand. Simon followed the motion, looking at his hand. "Oh."

"Captain!" Kaylee threw herself across the room to hug Mal.

"Kaylee." Mal smiled at her then looked at the others. "Well, let's go. We're in kind of a hurry."

River was first through the door, smiling at Mal as she walked passed. Simon and Wash followed more slowly as every step jarred Wash's bruised body. As they passed Mal and Kaylee, Mal looked at Wash. "There's somebody out there waiting for you."

In the hallway stood Zoe, Jayne, and Book. All armed and watching both ends of the hallway.

"Zoe." Wash said quietly, his voice cracking.

Zoe slid the strap of the rifle she was carrying over her shoulder, coming over to take Wash's weight off of Simon. "Hey, baby."

The reunion was short lived as a group of Carsey's people came around the corner on one end of the hallway, guns in hand.

"Mal," Jayne said, "we need to go."

Simon and Zoe, each supporting Wash on one side, started down the hallway with Shepherd Book in front closely followed by River and Kaylee. Mal and Jayne brought up the rear, facing backwards as they fired back down the hallway as Carsey's people ducked back around the corner for cover.

As the group turned the corner at the opposite end of the hallway they were met by Mabel, Abigail in tow.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Simon shouted as Jayne aimed his gun at the woman.

Mabel barely seemed to notice the others as she pulled Abigail over to Simon. "Doctor, please take her. Please."

Simon looked at her, "What about you?"

"I've got no future out there."

"What will happen to you?"

"I'll be fine."

"Mama?" Abigail's frightened voice broke in.

Mabel turned to her daughter, putting her hands on Abigail's shoulders. "Honey, it'll be fine. Out there, you've got a chance for something. I don't belong there."

She pushed Abigail at Simon, and then ran back down the way they came as Abigail yelled after her.

"Come on. We gotta go!" Mal got them started back down the passageway.

When they reached the end there was a door, already opened, and inside the door was a room where a rope ladder led to an open hatch up to the roof.

"Jayne," Mal said, "you go first, then the girl, then Kaylee and River. Wash, can you make it up on your own?"

"Kind of have to." Wash answered.

"Just take it slowly." Simon started.

"But not too slow." Mal interjected.

"Try to use your legs as much as possible." Simon continued. "Try not to pull as much on your arms."

After Jayne reached the roof, he reached back to help Abigail up. River and Kaylee quickly followed. As Wash started up, Book and Simon held the ladder as still as possible while Zoe followed him up, supporting him from behind.

"You next, Doc." Mal said.

Simon climbed up the ladder then stepped out onto the roof, only momentarily shocked to find Serenity, the cause of all the noise and vibration, parked there. Book and Mal climbed up right behind him, Mal herding them all toward the ship.

As they got closer, Simon noticed a large dent in one of Serenity's thrusters that he was pretty sure hadn't been there before. Kaylee and Wash apparently noticed it at the same time as they simultaneously shouted, "What did you do to my ship?"

"Your ship?" Mal stopped moving looking at them in disbelief before he followed them onto Serenity.

"Wash," Mal turned to him as the door closed behind him, "you think you can fly us out of here?"

"Hell, yes."

"Then do it."

Wash turned toward the stairs, stopping with one hand on his ribcage, then slowly started to ascend.

"Gorrammit, we ain't got all day." Jayne holstered his gun, then picked Wash up, one arm under Wash's shoulders, the other under his knees, and effortlessly started up the stairs.

"Jayne!" Simon shouted after them. "Be careful, his ribs are cracked."

"That'll be the least of his problems if we don't get off this roof before the building collapses." Jayne continued up the stairs.

Simon turned to Mal. "Building collapses?"

"It was the fastest, safest way in and out."

"Really-really not arguing."

"Ok," Mal said, "Simon, Kaylee, take River and the girl to Inara's shuttle. If this goes south, Inara has instructions to get you all out of here. Zoe, let's see how fast our wayward pilot can get us off this gorram world."

They had entered the bridge and had just begun lift off, when Wash turned to Mal, "Someone's trying to contact us."

"Well, let's see what they want."

Carsey's face filled the screen. "Captain Reynolds, you are stealing my legal property. You will return that property immediately."

"Well now, I can't do that." Mal answered, leaning in toward the screen. "Besides, they were stole from me first."

"You will return them now!"

"Did I not just tell you no? I swear I thought I heard my voice and felt my lips move."

"I'm going to make sure life gets very difficult for you Captain Reynolds. I will have them back. And, when that happens, they'll learn what a mistake they made thinking they could escape."

"Blah, blah, blah. Lady, if you had any idea how many times someone has said something like that to us; you'd maybe understand why I don't really care. Besides, half the 'verse is already lookin' for us, what's one more? Wash, turn that thing off and get us out of the world."

When they felt they had put enough space between themselves and Carsey, Mal gathered them all around the dining area. Without consciously realizing it, Simon and Kaylee hovered close to Wash, who was seated at the table with Zoe's arm around him. Abigail, overwhelmed, hid behind Simon.

"Well," Mal said, "first of all, who's that back there?"

Simon reached behind him and gently guided Abigail around to stand in front of him. "Captain, this is Abigail."

"Ok, and Abigail is here why?"

Simon became nervous, realizing he had, yet again, brought someone else on board without the Captain's approval, and as he realized that, he realized something else; everyone was looking at him. He couldn't think. He felt sweat breaking out on his skin.

"Doctor," Abigail's whispered voice brought him back, "it's ok."

Simon looked down at her hand, still clutched-what had to be painfully-in his hand. He let go and said quietly, "I'm sorry, Abigail." Then to the others - "I'll be...I'll be right back."

"Simon?" As Kaylee started after him, Jayne's voice stopped her cold.

"What's his problem? Runnin' out after what we risked to save his ass. That boy's an ungrateful little bastard."

Kaylee didn't get a chance to respond, because as she turned on Jayne, Wash grabbed Zoe's gun from her holster and aimed it at Jayne. "That _boy_ saved us. He protected us. You have no idea..." Wash's voice shook with anger. "If you ever say something like that again. I will kill you. No - if you even think it - I'll know, and I will drop your ass off in Reaver territory!"

"And how will you know what I'm thinking?" The bravado in Jayne's voice trying to cover his surprise at Wash's sudden vehemence.

River walked over to him, and leaning down spoke into his ear, but loud enough that they all heard. "Because I'll know, and I'll tell him." She stepped back, smiling at him eerily.

Jayne pushed back away from her, nervously.

"Now, hold on." Mal held his hands out. "Ain't nobody dumpin' anyone anywhere. Though Jayne, you watch what you say. Now Kaylee, go see to the Doc. And Miss Abigail, it's a pleasure to meet you, but who exactly are you?"

"Um. I'm Abigail." She looked at the room, at all the strangers. "I, uh..." She looked at the doorway Simon had left through as though to will him back.

"She helped Simon in the clinic." Wash said, taking the pressure off of the girl.

"You mean like a nurse?" Zoe asked.

"Yeah."

"Well then, the question becomes what do we do with her?" Mal asked.

Abigail, frightened, began backing away toward the door and backed into Simon as he and Kaylee returned.

"Sweetie," Kaylee put an arm around the girl, "it's ok. Ain't nobody going to hurt you."

"I should say not. Don't scare her, Mal." Inara pushed by Mal, giving him a look of exasperation, and went over to squat down in front of Abigail.

The girl looked at her wonderingly. "I met you. At the clinic."

"You did, and you are very brave."

"I'm not."

"Yes. You are." This from Simon.

"And," Inara continued "we'll make sure you are safe."

"We will?" Jayne asked as Zoe elbowed him in the side.

"We will." Book said.

"For now, why don't you accompany me back to my shuttle, and you can have a chance to clean up and rest." Inara took Abigail's hand, and led her away.

"Ok," Mal said, turning back to the others, "now can anybody tell me what we're supposed to do with a kid?"

Book looked thoughtful, "I believe between Inara and myself, we can find a place for the child."

"What as Companion or a Priest?" Mal scoffed.

"Most likely neither." Book answered, not rising to the bait.

"Well, as long as it gets sussed out." Mal sighed then looked around. "I think we're safe for now. We'll head back toward the core for a while; put a little space between us. Until then I think Inara's idea about getting some rest is good one."

Wash looked up at Mal from where he was still seated. "Captain, if you don't mind my asking, how did you know about the roof?"

"Yes." Simon looked at Mal. "None of us knew about it, and I can't believe Inara would have been taken there."

"It was a fellow named Frank. He came to us looking to sell Carsey out."

"Frank?" Simon's voice went hard as he pointed at Wash. "Frank is the one who did that to Wash."

Zoe stroked Wash's hair as she stood behind his chair. "We know. Told us himself, which is why as soon as he gave us the codes we needed to get through the security around the compound and a way into the building, we took his papers and dumped him for the slavers to find."

Simon, remembering the fear on Kaylee's face when Frank threatened her, and his own fear when Carsey told him to kill Wash if he didn't regain consciousness, felt a small sense of justice.

"Come on, honey," Zoe kissed the top of Wash's head, "let's get you into bed."

Wash smiled up at her. "That's something I've missed hearing."

She smiled back as she helped him to stand.

As the group left the dining area, Simon watched as Kaylee walked up to one of the railings, and stroking it fondly, rested her cheek on its cool metal. He watched as she closed her eyes and a small smile appeared on her lips. Suddenly River sprinted by Simon, grabbed Kaylee's hand, and pulled her along as they both laughed. Simon closed his eyes and took a breath, realizing for that for the first time since River had left for the Academy, he felt like he was home.


	21. Chapter 21

Later, Zoe opened the door for Mal as he stopped by to check on Wash. "How are you feeling?"

"A lot better now that we're back." Wash answered as Zoe, smiling, went over and sat down beside him on the bed.

Mal looked at him appraisingly. "You do look better than you did a couple of hours ago."

"Zoe helped me get cleaned up, and then Simon came by and got me bandaged back up. He wanted to give me something for the pain, but...it makes me sleepy and I didn't want to miss being home." Wash paused as though thinking.

Mal looked at him. "How are you doing, Wash? Really?"

Wash took Zoe's hand as he answered Mal. "I'll heal. It's Simon I'm worried about. Seriously Mal, what he went through... Even Kaylee and I don't know everything, but we know more than he thinks we do. He was isolated from the others more than we were, and people talk. And the nights he was...brought back late...he doesn't know how Kaylee worried. And River...I think she knows everything that happened, though he's never said what happened to him, and I think she even felt some of it. We never said anything to Simon; he had enough to worry about. I wasn't lying when I said he protected us.'

"Mal I'm asking you this favor; please take it easy on him and don't give him a hard time about the girl."

"Wasn't plannin' on it. She's a child and deserves a chance if we can give it to her. And, she helped take care of my crew, so I figure I owe her anyway. I owe all of you. I left you out in the middle of nowhere unprotected and surrounded by slavers. It's my fault any of this happened in the first place."

"It's not your fault, Mal. You couldn't know."

"Yes, Wash. I could have. If I had bothered to check."

"Mal," Zoe spoke up, "there is no way you can know everything about every world we land on."

"Maybe not, but I could have learned enough. I'm the Captain, Zoe, and this ain't the first time a world's laws caused us problems. Saffron for one, duels for another. Not to mention this is the second time the Doc's got snatched because he's a doctor, and not because the Alliance is after him. How's that taking care of my crew?"

"Oh, come on Mal!" Wash shook his head in disbelief. "You can't blame yourself. And what about Saffron, or whatever name she wants to call herself? Why would you even expect to need to know the planet's wedding customs? On the off-chance you were ambushed by a crazy bride?"

"Maybe. But, I owe it to my crew to be more careful. We almost didn't get you back. Anyway, get some rest."

That night Zoe, Wash, Mal, Jayne, and Kaylee were all awakened by a pounding and River's screaming. They all, save Wash who Zoe ordered to stay in bed, rushed out into the corridor where they were met by a hysterical River. "Simon! Won't wake up! Door won't open! Can't get in!" Having made her pronouncement, she rushed back toward the passenger quarters, the others chasing after.

When they reached Simon's quarters, they found Shepherd Book already at Simon's door, trying to get it opened while simultaneously calling Simon's name. They also heard Simon's screams.

River pressed back against the wall opposite the door, hands over ears whispering incoherently and rocking slightly.

"Jayne, get that door open." Mal shouted.

The Shepherd stepped aside to allow Jayne room. Jayne aimed his gun at the lock and fired, and then he took the handle, and with a pop forced the door open. Simon still did not awaken.

As soon as the door opened, River and Kaylee rushed through. River grabbed her brother and shook him. When he still didn't wake, she slapped him with the back of her hand and finally he awoke. Panting heavily, he scrambled backwards eyes wide. "River! River, where's Kaylee?"

"I'm here, Simon." Kaylee answered, moving closer.

"Wash?" Simon looked around, panicked, still not quite seeing.

"He's in his room, Simon. We're back on Serenity; it's ok. We're ok." Kaylee crawled onto the bed and pulled him into a hug. She looked back at the others who were hovering in the doorway and repeated, "We're ok."

Mal turned to the others. "Ok everybody, it's over. Let's head back to bed."

River looked at Kaylee and Simon, then patting her brother's arm; she made a decision and left with the others. As she passed Mal she paused, then looking up at him said, "We're both of us broken now."

Then without another word, she walked across the hall into her own room.

The next morning Simon woke with Kaylee's arms still around him. Feeling Simon shift in her arms, Kaylee woke up.

"Good morning." She smiled at him.

"Good morning. You stayed here all night."

"Yup."

Simon struggled with what to say before finally settling on, "Thank you."

"You're welcome. How 'bout we go eat breakfast?"

Simon pulled away from her slightly. "I...I don't know, Kaylee. After last night...I don't think I..."

"Simon, it's ok. Everybody understands. Now come on. You gotta eat."

Simon finally let Kaylee coax him to the dining area. When they got there they found everyone except Wash, Inara, and Abigail, already there. Simon held back in the doorway momentarily, until he realized everyone was studiously focused on pretending not to notice him. Kaylee took his hand and drew him into the room and they began to get their breakfasts together.

After sitting at the table for a moment, Simon took a breath and spoke, "About last night, I want to apologize for disturbing everyone."

Jayne, eating from his bowl with his fingers, glanced nervously at River then answered Simon. "Ain't nothin' to apologize for. Ain't a one here that don't got some reason for nightmares."

Simon looked at him, half-suspiciously. "Thank you, Jayne. That's very...unnatural...for you."

Jayne shrugged in answer.

River came over and sat in the other chair beside her brother. Gingerly she touched her finger to his cheek. "I gave you a bruise."

"That's ok, now it matches the other side." He smiled slightly.

She crossed her arms angrily. "That is not funny."

"No, you're right, it's not." He glanced down. "River, I am very sorry I scared you last night."

"You were lost in the dark. It happens." She shrugged.

"I guess it does." He stroked her hair.

"Good morning, everyone." They all looked up as Inara entered, her arm around Abigail, guiding the girl into the room.

"Hello, Abigail." Simon said. "Would you like something to eat?"

She nodded shyly.

"Well then," Inara said, "Let's see what we have."

After Inara had fixed herself and Abigail a plate, they joined the others at the table. "Abigail and I have been talking, and I think we have a solution for her. She deserves an education, and she would like, someday, to become a doctor."

At those words, Abigail smiled bashfully at Simon.

"I think," Inara continued, "That we can get her started by taking her to the Guild House."

"Whoa," Mal held up a hand, "I thought they only trained Companions. The girl wants to be a doctor."

"I said we would start there, Mal. As you are well aware we, as Companions, have many connections and resources. We can get her set up with an education, and when she is ready, get her into medical school."

"What do you think, Abigail?" Mal asked.

Abigail looked at him, then Inara, then Simon. "I wanna be a doctor, but I've never had no real schoolin'. I don't know if I can do it."

"You can do it." Simon told her.

"Well," Mal said, standing up from the table, "now we know our next stop."

When they got close to the planet, it was decided that Inara would take Abigail down to the Guild House on her shuttle, so all good-byes were said on the ship. Wash and Kaylee went first, wishing her well. And River, hanging back, gave her a slight wave. When Simon drew her into a hug, she began to cry. "I wish Mama was here."

"Me too. You are going to be a great doctor, Abigail."

She looked up at him as he still hugged her. "Thank you."

"Thank you, Abigail. I wouldn't have made it through without you."

"Really?"

"Really." He kissed her on the top of her head then held her back at arm's length and smiled. "Once you get settled I want you to write." He handed her a piece of paper with the address where they were currently getting their mail.

"Just remember to address your letters to Inara. There are other people besides Carsey that are looking for River and myself, and I don't want them to find you either."

She looked solemnly up at him. "I promise."

He pulled her back into a hug, squeezing her tightly, before turning her over to Inara. "Good luck, Abigail."

She waved at him as she entered the shuttle. Kaylee came up to Simon and put her arm around him, resting her chin on his arm. "She'll be fine."

"I know."

"That's a good thing you did." She looked up at him.

"Maybe, but it won't make up for the other things I've done." He answered as he still looked after Abigail.

Kaylee knew that he wouldn't listen to reason, to the fact that nothing that had happened had been his fault. So instead, she just held him tighter, giving what comfort she could, as they turned away.


End file.
